recueil de oneshots
by U-Chronos
Summary: c'est un recueil de Oneshot, pour le moment essentiellement sur le couple RonHermione mais d'autres viendront après
1. chapitre unique

La dernière lettre

Hermione,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus. Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi tu ne l'as reçois qu'après ma mort.

C'est pour une simple et bonne raison, je n'ai jamais pu te dire franchement ce que je ressentait pour toi de mon vivant, j'y arriverais peut-être maintenant que je suis décédé. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je t'aime, enfin plutôt je t'aimais.

Je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Dès que je t'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres. Il m'a tout de même fallu quelques années pour comprendre que je ressentais pour toi plus que de l'amitié. Notre dispute après le bal lors du tournoi des trois sorciers a été le déclic, j'ai hésité longtemps à te l'avouer mais j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Tu me regardais comme les autres garçons, je n'étais qu'un de tes amis et rien d'autre. J'ai alors préféré m'effacer, te laisser fréquenter les garçons que tu voudrais(enfin dans une certaine limite, si tu étais sorti avec Drago Malfoy, je ne te l'aurai jamais pardonnée) et d'aller voir ailleurs.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai pris cette décision, tu venais de finir tes devoirs et tu as sorti du parchemin et tu t'es mise à écrire, je t'ai demandé à qui, tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires, tout en me demandant les raisons de cette question. C'est à cette seconde précise que j'ai réalisé que tu ne serais jamais amoureuse de moi et qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'y rêver, c'est pour ça que je t'ai répondu que si tu écrivais à Viktor, j'aurai aimé que tu le salue de ma part. Vous auriez du voir la tête que vous avez fait toi, Harry et tous les autres, vous avez tous cru que j'étais malade et vous avez insisté pour que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh, enfin quand je dis vous, c'est surtout toi qui y tenais.

Après ça j'ai rencontré Suzy et … Bah, tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'as rien dit mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que tu ne l'appréciais pas au début, si je t'en avais fait la remarque, tu m'aurais ri au nez et dit que je me faisais des idées.

Après qu'Harry eu réglé son compte à Voldemort, nous avons tous repris notre vie et fini nos études. Je suis devenu Auror tandis que tu es allée travailler au département des mystères. On se voyait tous les jours, on parlait de tout et de rien, je crois qui plus est que c'est à toi dont j'ai parlé de mon intention d'épouser Suzy. Ce jour-là, tu es parti en courant sans me donner d'explication.

Le jour de mon mariage, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais venir, tu es arrivé bien après l'échange des bagues en prétextant une urgence au bureau. Ce jour-là aussi, tu as rencontré Philip. Quand tu me parlais de lui, il y avait une étincelle dans tes yeux que j'avais rarement vu auparavant, j'en ai été jaloux mais Philip te rendait visiblement si heureuse que ça m'est passé, ton bonheur passait avant le mien.

J'aurai voulu être là le jour de ton mariage mais j'ai eu un empêchement moi aussi, quoique je ne pense pas qu'une naissance soit néfaste bien au contraire. D'une certaine manière, heureusement que Henry est né ce jour-là sinon au moment où le prêtre aurait demandé si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire, j'aurais hurlé que je t'aimais et que je voulais vivre avec toi…

La vie a continué et j'ai eu un autre garçon, Remy, et une fille, Anna, tandis que toi, tu avais deux filles, Lyne et Sara.

Je nous revois sur le quai de la gare alors que le Poudlard Express les emmenaient, leur dire en revoir et pensé que je les aimais plus que tout. Qui aurait cru ce jour là, que Henry et Lyne tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre au point de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. J'ai d'ailleurs vu Arthur, il y a quelques jours, juste avant qu'il n'aille lui aussi pour Poudlard et quand j'ai vu ces yeux, j'ai pensé à toi.

Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre alors que nous nous sommes vus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, la raison est que je viens de sortir de chez les guérisseurs et que je n'ai plus que quelques jours à vivre. Tu le sais d'ailleurs déjà mais je voulais tout mettre au point avant de partir.

Hermione, je t'aimerai toujours.

Ron

P.S. : Finalement je ne t'enverrais pas cette lettre, tu as tas vie et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu penses que je te l'envoie pour me venger de cet amour non partagé. Je crois plutôt que je vais la ranger dans un coin et l'oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review**

_Trefle Noir_ : Merci beaucoup

_Aminteitha_ :j'apprecie beaucoup le compliment (c'est corrigé maintenant)

_Haheuiah_ :merci aussi , c est vrai qu'il existe une suite mais je la trouve un peu moins réussi, je la ferais paraitre un jour apres l avoir retravaillé

_Lilou_ : ce que tu m'a écrit est très touchant, merci beaucoup.

_Aiglus_ : merci beaucoup. finalement je me suis décidé à la poster cette suite.

* * *

j'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier la suite de ce que je voulais au départ être qu'one-shot mais je voulais aussi montrer la réaction d'Hermione...

* * *

La dernière lettre II

_-_Grand_-_Mère, j'ai une lettre pour toi.

_-_Une lettre ? Je n'ai pourtant pas vu ni entendu de hibou arriver.

_-_Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Papi. Elle est à ton nom.

_-_… De la part de Ron ? Pourquoi ne me l'a_-_t_-_il jamais envoyé ? Ma chérie, passe_-_moi donc cette lettre que je la lise ainsi que mes lunettes.

La jeune fille tendit la lettre à sa grand_-_mère qui l'ouvrit et la parcourut avidement. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_-_Ça ne va pas Grand_-_Mère ? Papi t'a écrit des vacheries ? Ça fait dix ans qu'il est mort et il trouve encore le moyen de t'énerver comme il s'amusait à le faire.

_-_Pas du tout, il ne m'a jamais écrit de choses aussi gentilles.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il t'écrit ?

_-_Lis le par toi_-_même !

_-_Non, c'est ton courrier…

_-_Ecoute mon cœur, je te permets de lire le courrier que ton grand_-_père m'a écrit et c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite et je tiens à le partager avec toi.

La jeune fille reprit la lettre et la lue.

_-_Oh ! Mon dieu ! Papi était amoureux de toi ! Mais pourquoi ne te l'a_-_t_-_il jamais dit ?

_-_Il n'a jamais été très fort pour exprimer ses sentiments comme moi d'ailleurs. Il savait se montrer très prévenant enfin quand il ne me faisait pas enrager. D'ailleurs je me demande si lui_-_aussi ne le faisait pas un peu exprès.

_-_C'était un jeu entre vous, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Pas au début, pas à Poudlard mais peut_-_être qu'après la chute de Voldemort, c'est devenu un jeu, un moyen de savoir que rien n'avait changé entre nous.

_-_Tu l'aimais toi aussi ?

_-_Oui. Et pour répondre à ta future question, j'avais autant mal que lui à exprimer ce que je ressentais et surtout avec lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours cru qu'il me voyait comme une amie. J'ai essayé de le rendre jaloux en faisant semblant de flirter avec un autre, ça a paru marcher un temps et puis un jour plus rien…

_-_Le jour dont il parle dans sa lettre ?

_-_Je crois … mais je pense qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis quelque temps… Il avait déjà commencé ta grand_-_mère. En attendant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

_-_Pourquoi ne lui as_-_tu pas dit à ce moment là ?

_-_Je pensais y voir la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait que comme une simple amie. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail… Le jour de son mariage, j'ai attendu près de la porte en pleurant que la cérémonie soit presque terminée pour entrer. Je m'imaginais être à la place de ta grand_-_mère. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu la haïr, celle_-_là ! Mais je voyais bien qu'il était heureux avec elle. En attendant, ce jour là, j'ai rencontré ton grand_-_père Philip. C'est même ton grand_-_père Ron qui nous a présentés. On est sorti un an ensemble avant qu'il ne me propose de l'épouser.

Le jour du mariage, j'ai attendu que ton grand_-_père Ron arrive, qu'il se manifeste mais en vain, il n'est jamais venu. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu lui en vouloir. J'ai appris pendant la réception que sa femme venait d'accoucher, de ton père justement.

Ron est venu me voir quelques jours avant sa mort, j'ignorais totalement ça sur le moment mais je viens de comprendre qu'il a voulu me voir une dernière fois et peut_-_être me dire adieu.

_-_Hermione, Carol ! Vous descendez ? Les invités n'attendent plus que vous !

_-_Oui, Grand_-_père !

_-_Une seconde, Philip, je parle avec ma petite fille !

_-_D'accord, chérie !

_-_Ecoute, mon cœur, je te demanderais de parler à personne de cette lettre, elle pourrait faire du mal à bien du monde.

_-_D'accord, Grand_-_Mère.

Carol sortit et laissa seule Hermione.

_-_Je t'aimerais toujours Ron. J'ai eu une vie merveilleuse grâce à toi mais je crois qu'elle aurait été mille fois plus belle si nous l'avions vécu ensemble… J'espère que tu m'attends où que tu sois… Je dois descendre, aujourd'hui, notre petite fille se marie…

Fin.


	3. pourquoi ?

* * *

Pourquoi ? 

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi n'osaient_-_ils pas me le dire ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi ne leur dis_-_je pas que je savais ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi fallait_-_il alors qu'ils me demandent_-_ils ça ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait trois mois que je les ai surpris s'embrassant alors que je revenais d'une retenue que ce crétin graisseux m'avait infligée pour une raison tout aussi discutable que d'habitude. J'avais passé la Grosse Dame et je les voyais là sur le tapis devant la cheminée, allongés l'un sur l'autre, mes deux meilleurs amis s'embrassant. Je suis rapidement ressorti et me suis assis devant le tableau bloquant le passage malgré les protestations de sa locataire. A l'intérieur, je les entendis rire, plus complice que jamais, plus complice qu'ils ne le seraient désormais avec moi. Mais après tout, ils méritaient tous les deux d'être heureux. LUI car il avait vécu tellement d'horreur et ELLE car elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, pas un loser comme moi.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans la salle commune sans manquer de simuler un éternuement pour bien signaler ma présence, il n'aurait pas fallu que je les surprenne une nouvelle fois. Je les vis assis chacun dans un coin du divan mais il était clair à leurs teints rougeauds et à leurs regards fuyants qu'ils venaient juste de se séparer.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi ne leur ai_-_je pas dit alors que je les avais vus ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Par la suite, je remarquais que leur petit manège, les œillades, les petits rires, les rougeurs. Je me sentais mis à l'écart, j'avais l'impression que le trio que nous formions depuis que nous nous connaissions n'était plus. Ils essayaient de m'intégrer à leur nouvelle relation mais je voyais bien que le cœur n'y était pas et que je serais toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse, celui à qui ils ne sauraient quoi dire quand ils auraient voulu se voir seuls. Et puis, je me suis aperçu qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux assez régulièrement avec l'aide de ma propre sœur. L'un d'eux prétextait de la fatigue tandis que l'autre partait avec ma sœur à la bibliothèque, le plus souvent ELLE, mais ils restaient devant la porte à discuter assez longtemps pour que celui qui était fatigué puisse redescendre de son dortoir et passer entrer eux recouvert par une cape d'invisibilité et je faisais mine de ne rien voir

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi ne me le disaient_-_ils pas ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Je pourrais les aider à se voir car j'avais depuis longtemps compris qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation se sache et j'en concevais parfaitement les raisons. Je pourrais passer outre mes propres sentiments pour leur bien_-_être. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux avant tout car ils sont infiniment plus important que moi. Après tout, à quoi je sers au juste ? A LE faire rire et c'était tout vu qu'il s'engueulait plus que la normale avec ELLE, que je suis un élève relativement médiocre et un piètre gardien de Quidditch. Dire que j'avais cru qu'ELLE pouvait être intéresser par moi. Toutes les petites remarques qu'ELLE avait pu me dire n'était pas destiné à m'attirer… bien au contraire.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi ne m'avait_-_elle pas fait comprendre clairement que je ne l'attirais pas ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Je n'aurai pas le cœur briser parce qu'ils me demandent de faire. J'ai bien vu leurs airs soulagés quand je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas de cavalière pour m'accompagner au bal. Si je ne savais pas la vérité, j'aurai pu croire à sa déception quand je lui ai dit que celle que je comptais inviter était déjà accompagnée lorsqu'ELLE m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais seul. C'était comme cette fois où ELLE m'a joué une crise de jalousie alors que j'aidais une quatrième année sur un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si je n'avais pas connu la vérité, je serais tombé dans le panneau. Où encore ses lettres qu'ELLE envoie à l'autre, le bulgare, encore un moyen de brouiller les pistes… Dire que je pensais que c'était lui mon adversaire alors qu'en réalité, il se trouvait à mes cotés depuis le début.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi faut_-_il qu'ils me demandent de l'accompagner, ELLE ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Il faudra bien un jour qu'ils m'avouent leur relation ainsi qu'aux autres. Non, ils préfèrent jouer leur petit jeu. LUI ira avec ma sœur qui est leur complice depuis leur début, je le sais, je le sens. Comme eux, elle doit penser que je ne pourrais pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Tout le monde sait ou plutôt tout le monde se doute que je suis amoureux d'ELLe mais pour son bonheur, je suis prêt à renoncer à ELLE… Si on ne me tente pas comme ils le font… Si on me disait toute la vérité… Si on ne me prenait pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis…

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi faut_-_il que j'aime ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle est amoureuse de notre meilleur ami et que ce soit réciproque?

¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'entends encore leur répondre que ça ne me dérangerait pas de L'accompagner. Depuis j'attends avec appréhension le soir du bal. A tel point qu'ils sont venus tous les trois, LUI, ELLE et ma sœur, me demander tour à tour ce que j'ai. Je bredouille quelques excuses incohérentes et disparaît rapidement à chaque fois. Je suis certain qu'ils recoupent leurs informations et qu'ils se doutent que je sais mais c'est à eux de venir me le dire…pas à moi de leur avouer que je sais.

¤¤¤¤¤

Nous voilà devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ELLE plus resplendissante que jamais… encore plus belle que lors du bal de Noël en quatrième année alors qu'elle était au bras du bulgare. ELLE semble rayonner de joie et je fais semblant d'être heureux alors que je sais pertinemment que sa joie ne m'est pas destinée. Elle est pour Lui qui discute avec ma sœur. IL nous regarde ou plutôt, il la regarde.

Le directeur nous accueille et nous fait un petit discours sur la magie de Noël qui permet parfois aux rêves les plus purs de se réaliser… Foutaise, oui… Le dîner se déroule comme à son habitude à cette époque de l'année, nous parlons de tout et de rien, des cadeaux que nous aimerions recevoir et de ceux que nous recevrons certainement. Puis le directeur se relève et dégage un espace au milieu de la salle, une parfaite piste de danse… Je L'accompagne sur une ou deux chansons en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Si jamais je le faisais, je me perdrais dans ses magnifiques prunelles noisettes et je me risquerai à l'embrasser, ce qui gâcherait à tout jamais notre amitié à tous les trois. De toute manière, son regard est rivé sur LUI. LUI et ma sœur lui font des petits signes de la tête ou de la main en espérant que je ne les remarque pas, certainement pour qu'ELLE me dise la vérité. Je vais m'assoire et ELLE me suit. Je préfère l'entendre assis plutôt que debout au milieu de la salle, sous tous ces regards

¤¤¤¤¤

ELLE commence à bredouiller des excuses. Finalement j'aurai préféré que ce soit lui qui me l'annonce, ça aurait été moins dur. Je me relève vivement, ELLE me demande étonnée ce que j'ai. Je lui réponds que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ELLE veut m'accompagner alors je lui précise que j'ai besoin d'être seul et sans attendre sa réaction, je sors de la Grande Salle. Je m'apprête à ouvrir une porte menant à l'extérieur quand je me rappelle brusquement qu'il y a déjà dix centimètres de neige et que cela continue de tomber. Je vais me promener dans les couloirs où des couples se bécotent dans des recoins sombre, je réalise que je pourrais tomber sur EUX. ELLE a du le rejoindre après mon départ. Je change de chemin et je me rends à la tour d'astronomie. De l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur le toit, je regarde les flocons tombés. Je reste, je ne sais combien de temps ainsi, à les admirer et c'est une main dans mon dos qui me sort de ma torpeur.

¤¤¤¤¤

En mon fort intérieur, j'espère que c'est ELLE qui vient m'annoncer qu'ELLE l'a quitté car ELLE avait compris qu'ELLE m'aimait mais à mon grand désespoir ce n'est pas le cas. C'est cette jeune blonde, celle qui me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit ou qui rigole à mes plaisanteries même quand elles ne sont pas drôles… surtout quand elles ne sont pas drôles. Elle me demande ce que j'ai. Je lui réponds que je réfléchis et là, elle me fait une réflexion qui me fait comprendre qu'ils me prennent tous pour un imbécile. « _Alors ils t'ont enfin dit qu'ils sortaient ensembles. »_ . Brusquement je comprends que toute l'école est au courant pour eux sauf moi. Je la bouscule tout en me disant qu'elle n'a rien fait pour le mériter. Je marche au hasard, rencontrant de moins en moins de monde au fur et à mesure que les heures tournent, il faut que je me calme avant de retourner là haut.

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand j'entre enfin dans la salle commune, seuls les rougeoiements du feu éclairent la pièce. Je m'apprête à monter me coucher quand j'entends que l'on m'interpelle. Je me retourne et je LA vois devant un fauteuil dans lequel elle devait m'attendre. Malgré la faible luminosité, je perçois qu'elle a pleuré. Je regarde la pièce pour voir où il est LUI… Personne, quel lâche ! Ils devraient être là tous les deux et pas ELLE seule. ELLE veut me parler mais je sens qu'elle a peur. Je pourrais me radoucir mais ILS m'ont fait trop de mal ce soir, trop de mal depuis trois mois et je monte sans rien dire… sans l'écouter.

¤¤¤¤¤

IL est là, dormant comme un bienheureux tandis que sa petite amie tentait de se justifier. Moi qui le prenais pour la personne la plus courageuse qui soit, il n'est qu'un lâche quand il s'agit de donner des explications à son meilleur ami. Il est hors de question que je le fréquente une minute de plus, que je les fréquente. Déjà que nous soyons dans la même maison, dans la même classe, dans la même chambré va m'être difficilement supportable. Je décide donc que je vais arrêter toutes les activités qui m'obligeraient à les fréquenter plus que nécessaire. Fini le Quidditch, fini AD et je démissionne dès demain de mon poste de préfet. Que le professeur McGonnagal trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire respecter le règlement avec ELLE. Heureusement, je pourrais passer des vacances tranquilles… Oh, non, c'est vrai que ma famille les idolâtres, enfin surtout LUI. Que cela ne tienne, j'irai rejoindre mon frère honni dans son exil. Après tout, il n'avait pas du tort dans sa lettre.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le sommeil ne venant pas, je redescends rédiger mes lettres de démissions après avoir vérifié qu'elle était montée se coucher et ensuite j'attends dans un fauteuil… Je n'attends pas bien longtemps. Tout le monde se lève tôt le jour de Noël. De là où je suis, je LA vois descendre au bras de ma sœur en faisant mine de pleurer. Quelqu'un a du les avertir de ma présence. Ils jouent si bien la comédie mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'attends que les trois cothurnes, avec qui je partage en outre mon dortoir, descendent pour que je puisse monter leur dire leurs quatre vérités à ces trois traîtres. Je monte sans un mot, évitant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit mais je sens bien qu'ils sont tous braqués sur moi.

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand j'ouvre la porte du dortoir, je le vois LUI, encore à moitié dans son lit, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'ELLe encore mine de pleurer et ma sœur qui essaye de la consoler, quel bande de piètres comédiens. Je grogne légèrement pour leur indiquer ma présence. Ils se tournent vers moi et ELLE repart dans ses simagrées tandis que LUI vient vers moi en me demandant des explications.

S'en est trop, j'éclate de rire. Ils me demandent des explications alors que ça devrait être EUX de m'en fournir. Je n'en peux plus. Je leur hurle que je sais tout, que je les ai vus s'embrasser. Ils ne répondent pas, certainement embarrassés que j'ai éventé leur petit plan. JE leur crie que s'ils me l'avaient dit, j'aurai pu comprendre, j'aurai pu passer outres mes sentiments, que j'aurai pu les aider mais que je ne leur pardonnerai jamais de me l'avoir caché alors qu'ils informaient d'autres sur leur relation. Ils tentent de m'expliquer mais je leur ordonne de se taire et ils s'exécutent même ELLE alors que je n'y avais jamais réussi auparavant. Je leur dis que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec eux, qu'ils me laissent en dehors de leur vie, en dehors de leur bonheur. Je leur tends mes démissions et je ressorts. IL tente de me retenir par le bras en me disant qu'IL peut tout m'expliquer, qu'elles ne sont responsables de rien. Je lui réponds froidement que je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de LUI, d'elles ou de leurs explications et qu'IL ferait mieux de me lâcher s'il ne voulait pas recevoir mon poing dans la figure. IL lâche finalement et je me rends au bureau de notre directrice de maison à qui je donne sans un mot mes demandes de démissions. Je la vois les lire rapidement et relever la tête vers moi avec interrogation. Sans même attendre qu'elle me le demande, je lui dis que je ne m'entendais plus du tout avec certaines personnes et que je préférais stopper au maximum les contacts avec elles sinon je ferais des choses que je pourrais peut être regretter un jour. La directrice de maison me regarde avec circonspection et me dit que toutes mes demandes étaient en ordres, qu'elle verrait avec LUI pour me choisir un remplaçant au Quidditch et avec le directeur de l'école pour le préfet mais qu'elle regrette mon geste.

Je suis sorti de son bureau soulagé. Toutefois ma sœur m'attendait visiblement anxieuse. Elle dit qu'elle pouvait tout m'expliquer mais qu'il fallait LEUR pardonner. Je lui dis que plus qu'à eux, je lui en voulais, elle savait et elle ne m'avait rien dit, elle était ma sœur et elle ne m'avait rien dit. Sans rien retourner, je suis parti, malgré mon ventre qui gargouillait, je suis parti dehors, dans le parc.

Le trio que nous étions, le quatuor devrais_-_je dire, ma sœur ayant participé à toutes nos aventures depuis l'affaire du ministère, le quatuor n'était plus. Plus rien ne me retenait à Poudlard…

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi le Choipeau ne nous a_-_t_-_il pas envoyé dans des maisons différentes ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Eux ensembles et moi ailleurs. Tout aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde. Nous ne serions pas devenus amis et aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas le cœur brisé à d'EUX. Quand je ne me promène pas les couloirs du château, je me réfugie dans mon dortoir où je fais mes devoirs, où je rêvasse longuement. A chaque fois que je les vois, ELLE se met à pleurer, à tel point que j'ai envie de hurler de cesser de jouer la comédie car je sais la vérité, tout le monde l'a connaît, tandis que LUI et ma sœur tentaient désespérément de me parler mais je sais très bien ce qu'ils vont me dire et je n'ai aucune envie de les entendre. J'attends bizarrement avec impatience que les cours reprennent, je pourrais alors les éviter plus facilement.

¤¤¤¤¤

Que vais_-_je devenir maintenant que je suis seul ? Ils étaient ma seule raison de vivre, pas au point que je me jette du haut d'une tour à cause de leur perte mais presque… Beaucoup essaient de connaître la raison de ma brusque saute d'humeur mais je ne leur réponds pas, je veux être seul, je ne veux pas parler et encore moins que l'on me parle. J'erre donc comme une âme en peine en les évitant EUX, leurs amis et lui, la fouine bondissante, celui qui sait taper là où ça fait mal. Je suis certain qu'il se ferait une joie de me démolir encore plus, de me laminer…

¤¤¤¤¤

Pour une raison que j'ignore, mes pas me ramène invariablement vers la tour d'astronomie. D'habitude je m'arrête au milieu de mon ascension mais aujourd'hui, pousser par une impulsion soudaine, je monte jusqu'au sommet et je LA découvre assise dans la neige pleurant ou plutôt faisait semblant de pleurer. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai envie de la serrer et contre et de lui demander pardon puis la réalité se réinstalle, ils m'ont menti. Plus que ça, ils m'ont trahi ! Je fais demi_-_tour mais j'ai du faire un bruit car je l'entends qui se lance à ma poursuite et m'adjoint de l'écouter. Je cours pour la fuir, ELLE et ses mensonges… ELLE hurle quelque chose, je sens quelque chose me percuter, un sort certainement, et me faire partir vers l'avant, vers les marches. Elle a du me stupéfixer car je ne peux plus bouger et je vois les marches se rapprocher.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ah ! Ma tête ! Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Qu'est ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? … Je me souviens … ELLE a osé me stupéfixer … En me relevant, je vois que quelqu'un est assis à coté de mon lit … Je reconnais cette touffe de cheveux, c'est ELLE … ELLE ose me lancer un sortilège et me blesser gravement d'après les blessures que je ressens, me mentir et me trahir et elle est là à me veiller comme si ELE n'était responsable de mon état… comme si ELLE tenait à moi… ELLE est pourtant si belle quand elle dort, non en faite, c'est plutôt quoiqu'elle fasse… Mais je ne dois pas oublier que je ne suis pour ELLE qu'un ami, qu'elle celui que je considérait comme mon meilleur ami. J'ai de la chance que Mdme Pomfresh l'ai mise dehors lorsqu'ELLE s'est mise à braille quand ELLE a vu que j'étais réveillé. Mais LA connaissant, ELLE doit faire les cent pas devant la porte, à moins que ce ne soit dans la salle commune… Je sais pertinemment que nous devrons avoir une explication tôt ou tard mais je me sens pas encore prêt.

¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis resté trois jours à l'infirmerie et ELLE est venue passer presque tout son temps libre à mes cotés au lieu d'être en train de travailler ou d'être avec LUI, qui n'est d'ailleurs venu que deux fois … et à chaque fois, ma sœur le collait. C'est à croire qu'ils sortent ensembles… Si je ne savais pas la vérité, je pourrais cela.

Comme je m'y attendais, ELLE est là à m'attendre, je passe devant ELLE sans montrer que je l'ai vue mais ELLE me devance, se plante devant moi et me dit en me défiant du regard qu'ELLE veut comprendre. Je la regarde et je ne sais pourquoi, ma main se met à caresser sa joue et je lui dit que je l'aime mais que je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Que je préférais la voir heureuse avec un autre plutôt que malheureuse avec moi et je préférais LA voir avec LUI plutôt qu'avec le bulgare. Que j'aurai aimé qu'ils me le disent au lieu de me le cacher et d'apprendre qu'ils l'avaient dit à d'autres. Que je leur pardonnerais un jour mais qu'il fallait me laisser le temps de l'accepter.

¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'apprête à repartir quand je LA vois sourire. ELLE se fout de ma gueule en plus, je lui montre mon cœur et ELLE le piétine avec un grand sourire. Finalement je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais avoir vu cet aspect de sa personnalité. ELLE semble avoir compris à quoi je pensais car je vois son sourire s'effacer. Mieux vaut que je parte sinon je vais avoir droit à un de ses discours sur ma stupidité et je n'y tiens pas, j'ai déjà assez de mal à la regarder alors que je viens de me ridiculiser devant elle.

Là encore, ELLE me retient et me traite d'idiot. D'abord la condescendance et maintenant les insultes mais je la laisse continuer. ELLE commence à m'expliquer qu'elle ne sort pas avec personne et encore moins avec LUI, parce qu'IL sort avec ma sœur, que le bulgare n'est qu'un simple ami, qu'ELLE appréciait beaucoup ce que je venais de lui dire. Je lui demande pourquoi ELLE me dit tout ça et je la vois rougir et se mettre à fixer le bout de ses chaussures. ELLE marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, je lui demande de répéter et là, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles… ELLE m'aime mais pourquoi l'a_-_t_-_elle embrassé ? Je comprends plus rien…

Me dit_-_elle qu'ELLE m'aime pour me faire encore plus mal et pouvoir se moquer de moi avec LUI ou bien c'est la vérité et leur baiser était un accident ? Il faut que je sache… mais je n'ose pas lui demander … J'ai peur de la réponse… Quelle qu'elle soit.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'embrasse ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Apparemment je n'ai pas réagi assez vite et ELLE a pris les devants. Ça devrait répondre à ma question, ELLE m'aime mais pourquoi se sont_-_ils embrassés alors ? Il faut que je sache.

¤¤¤¤¤

Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête ! Un accident, un simple accident. Il a trébuché et ils se sont embrassés. Dire que j'ai pu penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'ils me le cachaient… Mais pourquoi sortaient_-_ils en cachette sans rien dire alors ? … IL sort avec ma sœur, ça ne peut être que ça… Attend, IL sort avec ma sœur ! IL a osé faire ça ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Fin !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un petit cadeau de noel en avance

je tiens à remercier Vinvin et Ptiteame qui m'ont involontairement et bien indirectement inspiré cette histoire, merci les filles

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un titre à ce one shot et donc si vous lui en trouver un qui me plait, je vous ferais lire en avant première mon prochain one shot, enfin si vous me laisser une adresse email ou que vous êtes logguer .

Alors Joyeux Noël !

* * *

S'il existait une chose que Ron haïssait par_-_dessus tout, en dehors des araignées, c'était bien de faire sa malle. 

Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il allait quitter pour de longs mois sa famille et cette fois_-_ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle, à la seule différence qu'autrefois, il était accompagné par ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Hermione et qu'ils se rendaient tous les trois à Poudlard et qu'aujourd'hui, il serait seul à parti. C'est lui et lui seul qui avait pris cette décision. Il avait accepté d'être transférer de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, dont il était fan depuis qu'il savait prononcer le mot Quidditch, vers une équipe américaine dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom et il s'en moquait bien de toute manière. En fait dès qu'on lui avait proposé ce transfert, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, tout ce qui l'intéressait réellement, c'était de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'événement qui allait avoir pour lui dans quelques jours.

Dès que le contrat avait été signé, il en avait averti sa famille et Harry. Le regard compatissant qu'ils lui avaient tous adressé lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes mais ils l'avaient laissé faire. Harry et Ginny avaient tenté de le convaincre d'en parler à Hermione mais Ron avait rétorqué qu'elle était déjà bien occupée par la préparation de son mariage et que ça finirait de la même façon que toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir, une dispute stérile et destructrice.

Sa chambre au Terrier allait lui manquer, sa famille et ses amis allaient lui manquer et même ses disputes avec Hermione allaient lui manquer mais il devait partir pour le bien de tout le monde et principalement pour le sien et la réussite du mariage de sa meilleure amie.

Ron replia une paire de chaussettes et la plaça dans sa malle, il n'avait jamais eu le coup de baguette pour ranger ses affaires à l'aide de magie et à chaque fois qu'il s'y essayait, ça ressemblait à la cote galloise après le passage d'une grosse tempête. Quand ce fut le tour de ses T_-_shirts, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et alla claquer contre la cloison, des effluves de parfum envahirent la pièce.

_-_Bonjour Hermione. Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? Fit Ron sans se retourner.

_-_Quand est_-_ce que tu comptais me l'annoncer ? Hurla_-_t_-_elle. Ce soir ? La veille de mon mariage ? Ou mieux encore pendant l'échange des anneaux ?

_-_De quoi est_-_ce que tu parles ? Demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix qu'il espérait le plus calme possible et en lui faisant toujours dos.

Ron avait redouté cet instant depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de partir et il avait reculé le moment où il le lui dirait. Il lui avait assuré qu'il serait là à son mariage et il partait. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer. Il s'était imaginé de nombreuses fois cette discussion et à chaque fois, à un moment ou à un autre, il prononçait les paroles qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il dise.

_-_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et regarde_-_moi quand tu me parles, ça fait lâche de que de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur, surtout quand c'est ta prétendue meilleure amie à qui tu ne caches rien ! Lui assena_-_t_-_elle.

Voilà ce qu'il était en réalité un pleutre ! Il préférait partir plutôt qu'affronter la réalité mais il avait pris une décision et il devait s'y tenir. Rien et surtout pas elle ne devait le faire changer d'avis. Ron se retourna donc et planta ses yeux dans les siens en essayant de s'y tenir car pour lui, Hermione n'était jamais plus belle que lorsqu'elle était en colère.

_-_Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et plus le temps passait et moins je trouvais les mots, le courage et tutti quanti … de le faire.

Les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent lui lancer des éclairs comme si elle pensait qu'il mentait alors qu'il ne lui avait dit que la stricte vérité.

_-_Tu serais venu, tu m'aurais dit « Excuse_-_moi Hermione mais je crois que je ne serais pas là pour ton mariage, je pars jouer dans une équipe aux Etats_-_Unis. » J'aurai parfaitement compris mais là ! L'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre et à seulement quelques jours de mon mariage, j'ai l'impression que tu ne voulais pas me le dire et que tu voulais t'enfuir honteusement.

Ron détourna le regard et rougit, c'était ce qu'il allait faire car il savait que c'était la meilleure solution quoiqu'elle en dise.

_-_Tu ne voulais rien me dire, tu ne voulais pas qu'on me le dise, tu espérais être loin quand je l'apprendrais, n'est ce pas ?

Dans tous les scénarios, quand Hermione lui posait cette question et quelle que soit la réponse qu'il donnait, elle finissait toujours par lui poser la même et terrible question. S'il voulait partir sans lui dire, c'est surtout pour ne pas lui donner la véritable raison de son départ.

_-_Pourquoi ? Fit_-_elle en prenant son silence pour une réponse affirmative.

C'était La Question, celle à laquelle il ne pouvait pas à répondre, celle à laquelle il ne devait pas répondre en étant trop clair.

_-_Je pensais que ça serait mieux pour toi si je n'étais pas là pour ton mariage.

_-_Pour quelle raison penses_-_tu cette idiotie ? Pourquoi ça serait mieux que l'un de mes meilleurs amis ne soit pas là le jour le plus important de ma vie ?

Ron eut un petit rire désabusé.

_-_Tu es encore plus aveugle que moi ! Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte il y a des années sauf toi … et moi jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ron ?

_-_Je n'ai pas envie que tu te maries, Hermione !

_-_Oh ! Bien sûr ! J'ai tout compris ! Tu veux que je devienne une vieille fille pendant que toi, tu voleras de fille en fille, cria la jeune femme.

_-_Non, pas du tout, Hermione. J'ai envie que tu te maries mais pas avec lui, pas avec Viktor.

_-_Tu n'as jamais aimé Viktor de toute manière ! Depuis le jour où tu as su que lui au moins reconnaissait en moi une femme, tu l'as détesté et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'est pourtant quelqu'un de très gentil, tout le monde le trouve charmant et si tu te donnais la peine de le connaître, tu le saurais ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu t'y refuses.

_-_Te l'expliquer n'y changerai rien, je vais partir et tu vas l'épouser, tout sera alors parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

_-_A t'écouter, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu voudrais être à sa place, dit_-_elle de façon cynique.

Ron lui tourna le dos et recommença à ranger sa malle. Jusqu'à présent, tout avait été identique dans les moindres détails à ce qu'il avait imaginé mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Il ne savait plus quoi dire … comme s'il avait su dire ce qu'il ressentait et encore moins et surtout à elle.

_-_Tu dois avoir encore pleins de détails à régler, Hermione. Tu devrais partir.

_-_Ron, regarde_-_moi s'il te plait, le supplia_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Pars, lui rétorqua_-_t_-_il d'un ton dur. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

_-_Mais pas pour moi ! Je veux comprendre.

_-_Comprendre quoi ? Fit_-_il en se retournant vers elle, les yeux brillants de colère. Que je suis amoureux de toi depuis qu'on se connaît et que ça me brise le cœur de te voir te marier avec ton Vicky d'amour ? Lâcha_-_t_-_il avec dégoût. Et que c'est pour ça que je préfère partir… pour ne pas tout gâcher. Tu es heureuse maintenant de savoir ça ? Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas !

Ron attendait la réponse d'Hermione avec crainte.

_-_Pourquoi ne m'as_-_tu jamais dit auparavant ?

_-_Hein ?

_-_J'aurai été heureuse si tu me l'avais dit il y a des années…

_-_Mais quand ? Tu n'avais que Viktor à la bouche… Viktor par_-_ci, Viktor par_-_là… Rien de ce que je faisais n'était assez bien par rapport à ton Vicky. De toute manière, la comparaison et le choix n'est pas bien difficile à faire entre un brillant et richissime joueur de Quidditch adulé par tous et un obscure élève sans le sou et sans grand talent pour quoique ce soit.

_-_Si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant et que j'avais pu avoir le choix, j'aurai pris sans aucune hésitation l'obscure élève sans aucun état d'âme.

Que venait_-_elle de lui dire ? Qu'elle l'aurait choisi lui, si elle avait su qu'il l'aimait. Cela en était trop, elle devait partir, il ne pourrait en supporter plus.

_-_Hermione, pars !

_-_Il en est hors de question ! Pas avant que tu m'ais écouté !

_-_Hermione, pars ou c'est moi qui le fait ! haussa_-_t_-_il.

_-_Non ! Pourquoi crois_-_tu que je te parlais tout le temps de Viktor ! Je voulais savoir si tu tenais à moi plus que comme une simple amie.

_-_Je t'en prie, Hermione, arrête et pars ! La supplia Ron.

_-_… tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'ai fait la tête pendant notre sixième année alors que tu sortais avec Lavande…

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, Ron transplana vers le dernier endroit où quiconque penserai à venir le chercher, dans un endroit qu'on associerai plutôt à l'intellectuelle Hermione Granger qu'au sportif Ronald Weasley, il transplana à la librairie Fleury&Botts. Il longea les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendit plus d'autres bruits que ceux de ses battements de cœur puis il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos appuyé contre une pile de livres.

Hermione l'avait aimé mais son aveuglement et sa mésestime de lui l'avaient empêché de le remarquer. Il était trop tard désormais pour changer quoique ce soir, ils savaient désormais l'un et l'autre la vérité mais leurs voies et leurs vies étaient déjà toutes tracés et elles les éloignaient l'une de l'autre.

Ron se releva et ressortit de Fleury&Botts, il ne pourrait y rester éternellement caché, il valait mieux qu'il avance son départ et qu'il parte dès à présent pour la ville de sa nouvelle équipe, même s'il n'avait pour affaires que celles qu'il portait. Il demanderait à sa famille de lui faire parvenir sa malle, tout en s'excusant d'être parti aussi précipitamment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De sa place, Harry pouvait voir que Viktor attendait nerveusement que la cérémonie ne commence. D'ailleurs qui ne le serait pas le jour de son mariage ? Mais ce qui l'étonnait plus, c'était celle des parents de la mariée. Mme Granger faisait fréquemment des allers_-_retours entre sa place au premier rang et le fond de la place où était censé se trouver Hermione avec son père et ses demoiselles d'honneurs. M. Granger faisait les cent pas en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre. Harry était tenté d'aller rejoindre Ginny qui patientait en tant que demoiselle d'honneur pour en apprendre plus mais cela ne se faisait pas. Il avait beau être le meilleur aime d'Hermione, ce n'était pas à lui de demander pourquoi la cérémonie ne débutait pas. Le père de Viktor excédé par la situation se leva et rejoignit à grands pas et en marmonnant en bulgare dans sa moustache fournie M. et Mme Granger qui paraissait, elle, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Cela avait été une semaine très étrange pour Harry et toute la famille Weasley. Ron était parti précipitamment sans donner de raison et en laissant toutes ses affaires à moitié emballées dans sa chambre alors qu'il avait affirmé à sa mère qu'il ne partirait pas tant que toutes ses affaires ne seraient pas prêtes et encore moins avant un dernier repas avec toute sa famille. Ce ne fut que le surlendemain qu'ils avaient eu un début d'explication par l'entremise d'un hibou exténué qui s'était écrasé sur la grande table de la cuisine du Terrier. Ron écrivait dans sa lettre qu'on réclamait de toute urgence sa présence au sein de sa nouvelle équipe et que dans son impétuosité, il en avait oublié ses affaires et de les prévenir. Il s'en excusait donc et leur demandait à ce qu'on lui fasse parvenir sa malle.

Si Harry savait une chose sur Ron, c'était que ses mensonges ne résistaient jamais à un examen un peu poussé et celui là était probablement l'un des plus flagrants. Il était bien parti mais pas pour la raison qu'il avait donnée. Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui se faisait étrangement silencieuse ces temps alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurai vivement critiqué la l'attitude et la couardise de son frère. Elle était la plus proche amie d'Hermione et l'avait entendue reprocher à son frère de ne pas être assez Gryffondor pour avouer ses sentiments à celle_-_ci. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle en avait fait de même avec leur amie.

Harry s'interrogea sur le fait que Ginny avait pu être à l'origine de la fuite désordonné de Ron… En apprenant par exemple par inadvertance à Hermione le prochain départ de ce dernier alors qu'il avait interdit à tout le monde de la prévenir car il voulait le faire lui_-_même. Cependant plus la date fatidique approchait et plus il reportait l'instant où il le ferait, si bien qu'à la veille de son départ, Harry avait cru que Ron enverrai un simple hibou à Hermione en partant d'Angleterre. Il n'allait pas reprocher à Ginny de l'avoir fait, s'il avait cru que ça pouvait changer quelque chose, il l'aurait fait. Viktor Krum était apprécié par tous mais pour lui et, pour ce qu'il en savait, il n'avait pas un tempérament assez fort pour supporter celui plus volcanique d'Hermione et il supposait avec de fortes présomptions que M. et Mme Granger de partager la même opinion.

A son avis, le mariage de l'attrapeur bulgare avec la brillante brunette ne durerai pas longtemps ou si c'était le cas, il se sera devenu rapidement terne et sans passion en tout cas de la part d'Hermione mais il pouvait aussi bien se tromper sur toute la ligne. En grande partie à cause de la relation quelque peu houleuse et spéciale qu'avait noué Ron et Hermione dès leur première rencontre et avec laquelle Harry avait grandit. Au fond de lui il avait toujours espéré que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient s'avouer mutuellement qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis. Certains événements auraient pu, auraient même du de son point de vue, déboucher sur cette révélation tandis que d'autres les en éloignaient impitoyablement… comme la relation essentiellement buccale que Ron avait lié avec leur camarade classe Lavande Brown en sixième année.

Inexplicablement, Harry pensait que le fait qu'Hermione se met à sortir officiellement avec Krum puis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles et de leur mariage était une tentative désespérée et ultime de la jeune femme pour savoir ce que ressentait réellement Ron à son égard, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ai fait ça sciemment.

En attendant, si Ginny avait réellement dit à Hermione que Ron partait et que cette dernière était allée le voir, il y avait certainement eu une discussion orageuse et certaines choses depuis trop longtemps cachées avaient du être dite. Si c'était le cas, cela pouvait clairement expliqué la fuite de Ron mais au grand jamais, Hermione ne partirait sans s'expliquer avec Viktor.

_-_Je veux savoir pourquoi votre fille n'est pas encore là ! S'exclama violemment le père de Viktor avec un accent rocailleux.

_-_Hermione ne devrait plus tarder, elle est repartie à la maison chercher quelque chose, s'excusa M. Granger.

_-_Je vous préviens, si elle n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, Viktor annule le mariage.

_-_Gerarth ! S'exclama son épouse qui avait rejoint son mari auprès du couple Granger. Reviens t'assoire, Hermione va bientôt arriver.

_-_C'est cela, acquiesça Mme Granger.

_-_Ivana, ne t'occupe pas de ça, rétorqua M. Krum à sa femme d'un ton glaciale. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais Viktor n'aurait à épouser une femme de ce genre.

_-_Papa ! S'exclama furieusement Viktor qui approchait de son père. Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione comme ça !

_-_Toi, retourne à ta place ! Ceci est une discussion entre … adultes !

Le regard que M. Krum adressa aux parents d'Hermione ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait en réalité. Viktor allait répondre à son père mais un bruissement d'ailes détourna son attention et toute l'assemblée vit un hibou plané autour du jeune homme avant d'aller se percher sur son épaule. Il détacha la lettre qui pendait à la patte du volatile et décacheta le parchemin. Son père tenta de le lui arracher mais un regard de son fils le convainquit de ne pas le faire.

L'assistance attendit avec impatience que Viktor finisse sa lettre. Bien que peu doutait de l'identité de l'expéditeur, ils virent passer le bulgare par toute la palette des émotions, de la peur en décachetant l'enveloppe, du soulagement en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur, de la colère en commençant à lire la lettre… pour finir par la résignation.

_-_Viktor, je t'ordonne de me dire qui t'a écrit et ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit ! Exigea son père.

Sans répondre, ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à l'autel.

_-_Je crois qu'il est inutile que je nie que c'est Hermione qui vient de m'écrire. Elle s'excuse mais elle préfère annuler le mariage car … enfin bref, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir pour rien.

Aussitôt M. et Mme Granger se répandirent en excuse auprès des parents de Viktor et des invités. Le père de Viktor grogna que cela ne l'étonnait pas que leur fille agisse de telle manière quand on connaissait ses origines mais il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle ne quitte son fils qu'après le mariage et avec une bonne partie de son or. Harry se retint de se lever et d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure, Hermione avait bien quelques défauts mais l'appât du gain n'en faisait pas parti et puis de toute façon, M. Granger s'était chargé de lui donner son point de vue sur la question.

_-_On rentre au Terrier, décréta Mme Weasley après avoir dit quelques mots de soutien à Mme Granger.

Harry rejoignit Ginny quand ils furent de retour au Terrier.

_-_Tu as parlé à Hermione du départ de Ron, n'est ce pas ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_-_Bien sûr que non, se défendit la rouquine en rougissant violemment… Oui, je lui ai dit, je voulais empêcher Hermione de faire une bêtise.

Pris d'un brusque accès de tendresse pour sa fiancée, Harry la serra contre lui et il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle avait au contraire très bien fait et que cela aurait même du être fait bien avant.

_-_Crois_-_tu qu'Hermione soit partie rejoindre Ron ? Souffla Harry.

_-_J'espère… Juste avant la cérémonie, elle m'a demandé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Ron et où il était, je lui ai répondu que sa nouvelle adresse se trouvait sur sa malle dans sa chambre. Tu crois que …

Ginny ne finit pas sa question car elle se précipita à la suite de son fiancé qui montait déjà quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller regarder dans la chambre de Ron. Il y eut des cris et des rires mais un rugissement de la part de Mme Weasley depuis le rez_-_de_-_chaussée les fit se calmer et ils pénètrent dans une tranquillité relative dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. A leur grand soulagement, la malle avait été remplacée par un petit mot où ils reconnurent l'écriture calligraphiée d'Hermione qui leur annonçait qu'elle partait rejoindre Ron.

_-_ENFIN ! Hurlèrent en chœur Harry et Ginny en sautant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, l'énorme fracas que provoqua leur chute sur lit de Ron et sa destruction entraîna un hurlement de colère de la part de Mdme Weasley et une série de transplanage jusqu'à la chambre. La famille Weasley au grand complet y découvrit Harry et Ginny hilares dans les débris du lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione frappa trois coups brefs à la porte qu'on lui avait désignée comme étant celle de l'appartement de Ron. Elle croisait les doigts en espérant qu'il serait là.

Dès que Ginny lui avait dit que Ron était déjà parti mais que sa malle se trouvait encore dans sa chambre avec sa nouvelle adresse inscrite dessus, elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle était désolée pour Viktor, de le laisser dans une telle situation mais elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait jamais totalement heureuse avec lui. Viktor était certes quelqu'un de formidable, il pouvait combler n'importe quelle femme mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la combler comme Ron pourrait y parvenir. Elle s'était promise de lui écrire une lettre plus claire que le mot qu'elle lui avait envoyé en partant. Sans réfléchir, elle était retournée chez ses parents, avait fait sa malle et s'était précipité au Terrier pour prendre celle de Ron puis elle était partie le rejoindre. Maintenant elle était devant sa porte en attendant qu'il lui ouvre.

_-_Hermione ? Fit Ron d'un ton étonné. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Et Viktor ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre. Elle était là devant lui et elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Pendant toute la durée de son voyage, elle s'était écrite une discussion en essayant d'envisager toutes les possibilités et elle l'avait mémorisé. Cependant maintenant qu'elle était là, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle ne voyait plus que les deux grands yeux bleus, le torse musclé et la chevelure rousse de Ron.

_-_Hermione, je t'ai posé une question !

_-_Excuse_-_moi, je réfléchissais.

Ron poussa un grognement.

_-_Et à quoi ? A la raison qui te pousse à venir frapper à ma porte à 6h du matin ?

_-_Plutôt à toi.

_-_Moi ? Pourquoi ? Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être avec Viktor.

_-_Je crois que nous avons avant toute chose une discussion à finir tous les deux…. J'en ai profité pour t'apporter ta malle.

Ron grogna une nouvelle fois et se poussa pour la laisser entrer. Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement qui fit léviter la malle de Ron à l'intérieure de son appartement avant d'entrer à son tour. Ron alla s'assoire sur un fauteuil et invita Hermione à en faire de même dans celui en face de lui.

_-_… Je ne me suis pas me mariée avec Viktor … Je ne pouvais après notre discussion…

_-_Pourquoi ? Je ne mérite pas que tu annules ton mariage. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu mérites !

_-_Ecoute_-_moi bien Ron ! Juste avant que tu ne fuis, parce que c'est que tu as fais, je m'apprêtais à te dire…

Hermione vit Ron se tendre. Que pouvait_-_il craindre qu'elle lui dise ? Elle avait pourtant été très claire… à moins qu'il n'espère entendre quelque chose en particulier.

_-_… Que si je t'avais fait la tête pendant la majeure partie de notre sixième année, c'est parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu sortais avec Lavande… Enfin si, je ne saisissais que trop bien, je n'étais pas aussi jolie qu'elle…

_-_Tu es mille fois plus attirante que Lavande à mes yeux, mille fois plus que n'importe quelle femme.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, Ron la trouvait attirante… Pendant des années, elle avait cru qu'elle était une fille quelconque pour lui.

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce que tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu regardais les autres filles alors ?

Ron rougit en entendant la question, elle le trouvait adorable quand il rougissait de cette manière, elle n'avait plus alors comme envie que de l'embrasser mais elle se refrénait car elle ignorait avant tout comment il réagirait et surtout ce qu'elle ferait après s'il la rejetait. Aujourd'hui aussi, elle se retint car ils devaient avoir cette discussion pour qu'ils puissent après construire leur vie ensemble avec sérénité. Toutefois elle se promit qu'après ce jour, elle embrasserait Ron à chaque fois qu'il rougirait de la sorte.

_-_Je t'ai regardé comme je n'ai jamais regardé une autre fille. J'ai passé des heures à détailler chaque centimètre de ton corps à Poudlard ou ailleurs.

_-_Comment se fait_-_il que je ne m'en sois jamais aperçu ?

C'est vrai, elle aurait du le remarqué si Ron l'avait examiné tel qu'il le prétendait. Cependant il sembla se renfrogner, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement pénible.

_-_Tu lisais, tu faisais tes devoirs ou bien … tu écrivais à …

Elle vit la pomme d'Adam de Ron jouer au yo_-_yo.

_-_… Viktor. En gros, dès que tu étais occupé à quelque chose de plus important que t'en gueuler avec moi.

Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'il prononce ce prénom mais elle ne put toutefois retenir un grognement de rage qui la surpris plus qu'il ne surpris Ron. Elle était tellement habituée à réagir ainsi que son corps l'avait fait instinctivement alors qu'au contraire, son esprit voulait le mettre en confiance et espérait qu'elle saurait se contenir.

_-_Ron, tu étais toujours présent dans mes pensées, je devais me faire violence pour t'en chasser et faire quelque chose correctement et c'est encore le cas actuellement.

_-_C'est pour ça que tu allais en épouser un autre, renifla_-_t_-_il dédaigneusement.

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

_-_Tu t'es bien enfui !

_-_Ce n'est pas la même chose !

_-_Et en quoi ? J'allais épouser Viktor parce que j'étais persuadé que tu ne m'aimais pas et toi pour les mêmes raisons, tu es parti d'une équipe dont tu es fan depuis que tu es assez grand pour tenir sur un balai pour une équipe de second ordre dans un autre pays.

_-_Tu as totalement tort ! Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher ton mariage… J'aurai craqué et hurlé à un moment ou à un autre que je refusais que tu l'épouse… ça faisait déjà des années que je savais … que je pensais que je n'étais pour toi qu'un simple ami … depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

_-_Je me souviens de ce jour mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu penses ça ?

_-_Nous venions d'aller chercher Harry chez les Dursley pour le mariage et quand Krum est apparu, tu t'es jetée dans ses bras. Tu venais de faire la même chose avec Harry et j'ai réalisé que jamais tu n'étais comporté comme ça avec moi, ça se limitait à une bise, une rapide accolade ou bien le plus souvent à une poignée de main. Tu agissais comme ça uniquement avec moi, même avec mes frères ou Neville, tu étais plus démonstrative. Je croyais que c'était parce que tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi et que tu ne voulais pas me laisser faire des illusions … Que tu ne savais pas comment agir avec moi… Jusqu'au bal de noce. Au moment j'avais enfin pris la décision de t'inviter à danser à te parler de … enfin bref à te parler. Je t'ai proposé d'aller danser et tu as refusé mais quoi … trente secondes plus tard, Viktor Krum t'a fait la même proposition et cette fois, tu t'es empressée d'accepter. Comment penses_-_tu que je devais prendre ça ?

Hermione compris alors pourquoi Ron s'était montré aussi distant après cette date, non pas comme les semaines qui avaient précédé le soir fatidique où elle l'avait surpris embrassé Lavande. Non, il avait commencé tout doucement à s'éloigner d'elle pendant leur recherche des Horcuxes, restant rarement seul avec elle dans une pièce, la contredisant de moins en moins, en fait lui parlant de moins en moins car elle l'entendait discuter longuement avec Harry, le soir, elle pensait que c'était du au stress de leur quête. Et quand Harry avait finalement vaincu Voldemort, ils avaient fini leurs études mais le « truc » entre eux deux semblaient avoir disparu. Tout le monde et surtout elle avait cru que c'était à cause des épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues...

Elle se rappelait la demande de Ron pendant le bal de noce, elle avait failli s'en évanouir, tout son être avait hurlé oui mais elle s'était contenue et avait poliment décliné l'offre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter lorsque Viktor l'avait convié à son tour à danser. Peut_-_être pour ne pas rester assise auprès de Ron.

_-_J'aurai certainement réagi comme toi … mais je te dois une explication.

_-_Non, Hermione… Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es là alors que tu devrais être en voyage de noce avec ton mari.

_-_Parce que c'était un mariage de raison plus qu'un mariage d'amour, tout du moins pour ma part. Je sais que pour Viktor ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'aime mais pas comme lui m'aime et je crois qu'il le sentait. Il savait que mon cœur ne serait pas jamais entièrement à lui et tôt ou tard, il finirait pas me haïr. Et puis nous avons eu cette discussion et j'ai réalisé que je devais tout stoppé mais il était déjà trop tard. Ta sœur m'a dit pour ta malle alors j'ai compris que le destin nous offrait une seconde chance… et me voilà.

Ron la regardait avec de grands yeux.

_-_Wahou ! … Alors là Wahou !

_-_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Franchement, je t'ai connu plus prolixe.

_-_C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire … Je ne m'attendais pas à çà… Je sais pas quoi faire…

_-_Si tu commençais par m'embrasser.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione prudemment, donnant l'impression à la jeune femme qu'il avait peur que ce ne soit un rêve et que si jamais il l'a touchait, elle disparaîtrait, elle le savait car elle ressentait la même chose. Si elle avait eu des ailes, elle serait enfuie par la fenêtre ouverte.

_-_Tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse ? Murmura_-_t_-_il à son oreille.

_-_Oui ! Souffla_-_t_-_elle en sentant le souffle de la respiration de Ron dans son coup, ce qui la faisait frémir d'anticipation.

_-_C'est que si je commence, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir ni de vouloir m'arrêter.

_-_Tant mieux parce que moi non plus.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Quand enfin, elles se touchèrent, Hermione fut parcouru de frissons. Avant Ron, elle n'avait embrassé que Viktor mais pourtant il n'y a rien de comparable. Le baiser de Ron faisait se succéder en elle des vagues successives de chaud et de froid. Il y aurait pu y avoir un tremblement de terre ou une attaque de Mangemorts qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçue.

Quand elle recula un petit peu, elle laissa un soupir de satisfaction, c'était aussi parfait qu'elle l'avait imaginé et peut_-_être encore mieux. Elle se demanda si Ron avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle et quand elle vit le sourire béat qu'il affichait, elle sut que c'était le cas.

_-_Tes lèvres me manquent déjà, dit Ron avec une voix rauque où Hermione sentait poindre son envie d'aller plus loin et son corps à elle réclamait aussi plus que des baisers.

_-_Moi aussi, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je fasse venir ma malle, dit_-_elle en ouvrant la porte et en faisant venir sa malle d'un coup de baguette.

_-_Ta malle mais pourquoi ?

_-_Je pensais venir vivre avec toi mais on parlera de ça plus tard. Embrasse_-_moi !

Epilogue

C'était étrange, cela faisait un an et demi qu'Hermione l'avait quitté pour son amour de jeunesse. Elle lui avait longuement écrit pour lui en donner les raisons et contre toute attente et surtout celle de sa famille, il l'avait parfaitement compris.

Il avait vécu avec elle des années merveilleuses mais force était de constater qu'à force de la convoiter, il avait finit par l'idéaliser. Ils n'avaient pas vécu longtemps ensemble mais il se devait de reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas celle à quoi il s'attendait en vivant avec elle. A fortiori, il devait même admettre qu'il appréciait que ce soit elle qui soit partie. Cependant la ou plutôt les revoir là, dans la rue alors qu'il pensait qu'elle habitait à des millier de kilomètres de là, était quelque chose d'inconfortable, surtout quand il remarqua le poupon qu'Hermione tenait dans les bras, elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu son temps.

_-_Bonjour Hermione, lui dit_-_il d'une voix hésitante en arrivant à leur hauteur.

_-_Viktor ! S'exclama_-_t_-_elle d'un air gêné. Tu te souviens de Ron ?

_-_Bonjour, fit celui_-_ci avec un sourire qui semblait hésiter entre le « Je suis navré de ce qui t'es arrivé » et le « Tu as vu, c'est moi finalement qui l'ai eu ».

_-_Et voici notre fils Liam … Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, ajouta Hermione en confiant son enfant au grand rouquin qui s'éloigna en regardant d'un air attendrit son fils.

_-_Moi non plus … Je pensais que vous viviez aux Etats_-_Unis.

_-_Nous y vivons mais nous sommes venus pour deux semaines pour le mariage d'Harry Potter avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron et nous allons en profiter pour présenter Liam aux parents de Ron et aux miens.

_-_Alors vous vivez ensembles ?

Hermione eut un petit rire cristallin qu'il avait toujours trouvé si agréable à entendre.

_-_Je pense que l'on peut dire ça.

_-_Vous êtes mariés ?

_-_… Non, nous comptons le faire quand le contrat de Ron arrivera à expiration, il a d'ores et déjà reçu une proposition de son ancienne équipe des Canons de Chudley qui accepte de le reprendre…

_-_Bien … Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_J'élève Liam, ce qui me prends déjà pas mal de temps et je fais un peu de recherche à coté… Et toi ? Toujours chez les Faucons de Falmouth ?

_-_Oui mais plus pour longtemps… On m'a proposé de devenir entraîneur d'une équipe en Bulgarie… Je commence à me faire vieux et il faut que je commence à songer à ma reconversion.

_-_Tu plaisantes ? Tu as à peine trente ans, tu pourrais encore jouer pendant des années.

_-_En tant que gardien ou de batteur certainement voire à la limite poursuiveurs mais la carrière professionnelle d'un attrapeur est très courte à peine plus de 7 ou 8 ans… Hermione ?

_-_Oui ? Répondit_-_elle en mordillant rêveusement ses lèvres.

_-_Tu es heureuse avec Ron ? Plus qu'avec moi ?

Viktor vit Hermione se raidir mais elle se tendit rapidement.

_-_Je m'attendais à cette question… Tu vas toujours droit au but sans t'embarrasser de fioritures. J'ai aimé ça mais j'aurai aussi aimé que quelque fois, tu tournes autour du pot et que tu me fasses rager mais oui, j'ai été heureuse avec toi et je le suis aujourd'hui avec Ron mais pas de la même manière….

A cet instant, Ron s'approcha d'eux.

_-_Mione ?

_-_Oui, Ron ?

_-_Si on ne se dépêche pas, nous allons être en retard chez Maman et elle va envoyer toute la famille à notre recherche.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! Je crois plutôt que tu as faim et que tu cherches une excuse. Franchement Ron, tu es pire que Liam quand il s'agit de manger… Viktor, je suis désolée, nous devons partir.

_-_Au revoir Hermione.

_-_Mione, tu peux prendre Liam un instant, je voudrais parler avec Viktor un instant.

La jeune femme observa son ami un moment puis elle prit leur enfant et s'éloigna sans les quitter des yeux.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Viktor.

_-_M'excuser.

_-_De quoi ? Qu'Hermione t'est choisi ? Elle t'aimait bien avant que je la rencontre et elle n'a jamais cessé de le faire. Je savais que tôt ou tard, elle me quitterait pour toi, valait mieux que ce soit avant le mariage ou qu'on ai des enfants… Je ne te demande qu'une chose, rends_-_la heureuse ou sinon tu auras à faire à moi !

Ron fit un grand sourire.

_-_C'est ce que je compte faire !

_-_Vas_-_la rejoindre alors !

Viktor vit Ron courir vers son amie et son fils, il leur adressa un signe de main puis il leur tourna le dos. Hermione avait la vie qu'elle désirait maintenant. C'était désormais à lui de trouver la sienne. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais il avait aussi compris que son cœur était conquis par un autre et que rien ne pourrait réellement l'en chasser. C'était pourtant elle qui était venue vers lui quand elle avait surpris Ron flirtant avec une des invitées du mariage de l'un ou l'autre de ses frères et même ça ne l'avait pas fait cesser de l'aimer. Viktor avait tout fait pour prendre sa place…

Aujourd'hui, elle était maman d'un petit garçon qui allait ressembler visiblement à son père. Elle vivait la vie dont elle avait rêvé, à lui de trouver la sienne.

**FIN**


	5. jour J

voici un nouveau one shot, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira

**

* * *

Jour J**

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! Pour la troisième et dernière fois, je t'ordonne de te lever sinon la prochaine fois, je viens personnellement me charger de le faire et t 'habiller !

_-_Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller Maman.

_-_Je ne te demande pas si tu as envie ou non ! Maintenant tu te lèves, tu habilles convenablement et tu descends prendre ton petit déjeuner !

_-_M'man !

_-_Comme tu veux mais ne crois pas que si tu ne viens pas, je vais me gêner pour te rappeler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours à quel point tu as gâché ta vie. »

La porte claqua et le roux entendu sa mère redescendre les escaliers d'un pas agacé. Il attendait ce jour depuis des années et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il avait peur. Ses cinq frères étaient passés par_-_là avant lui et ils n'en étaient pas morts. Qui sait si pour une fois, il n'arriverai pas à être meilleur qu'eux dans quelque chose, Bill avait la beauté, Charlie le courage, Percy l'intelligence et les jumeaux la ruse, lui Ron n'avait rien de tout ça. Même sa petite sœur Ginny était plus exceptionnelle que lui, tout ça parce qu'elle était une fille.

De mauvaise grâce, il s'habilla et descendit rejoindre sa famille. Tout le monde était déjà prêt à partir sauf lui. Sa mère lui lança un regard noir quand il s'assit bruyamment pour prendre son déjeuner.

« Ah enfin ! Je n'espérais plus te voir ! Dépêche_-_toi un peu ! Nous sommes déjà en retard! » Lui dit_-_elle.

Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta de mâchonner un morceau de toast. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir de chez lui.

« Mais dépêche_-_toi ! Nous allons partir sans toi si tu continues à traînasser. » Ajouta_-_t_-_elle sévèrement.

A coté de lui, il entendait ses frères parler entre eux sans se préoccuper de lui.

« _-_Pour nous… » Fit George en désignant son frère jumeau du doigt. « … C'était un troll. »

Bill et Charlie éclatèrent de rire bruyamment alors que Percy se contentait de sourire discrètement.

Ron était certain qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès mais l'apparente décontraction de ses frères n'arrangeait en rien sa nervosité. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, la boule qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac grandissait. Il ne voulait plus y aller, il serait ridicule après s'être fait rire au nez et entendre dire que de toute manière, il ferait bien mieux de rester au Terrier car sa place était définitivement dans les jupes de sa mère.

« _-_Arrêtez donc de dire vos bêtises, les garçons ! » lança sa mère alors qu'elle coiffait leur sœur Ginny. » Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous rendez Ron nerveux. »

Aussitôt tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui, compatissant, attendri ou franchement moqueur. Pourquoi avait_-_il atterri dans une famille qui n'avait aucun respect pour la vie privée et l'intimité ? Il voyait bien qu'ils allaient tous se lancer dans un concours impromptu de remarques plus ou moins drôles sensées le réconforter mais sa mère, celle qui l'avaient plongé dans l'embarras, fut aussi celle qui lui évité l'humiliation de les écouter déblatérer.

« _-_J'avais pourtant demandé à votre père de refuser si le Ministère lui demandait de travailler aujourd'hui mais il ne sait pas dire non. » pesta_-_t_-_elle. »Enfin j'espère qu'il sera présent à temps. Après tout c'est un grand jour pour Ronald.

_-_C'est vrai ! » Fit Fred d'un ton pompeux. «Le petit Ronnie va devenir un homme ! »

Ron jeta un regard noir à son frère et voulut lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais ses premiers mots furent couverts par les rires de ses frères et sœur et l'inspiration le quitta aussitôt.

« _-_Bon, puisque tout le monde est enfin prêt. » fit sa mère en coupant brutalement aux rires et en la fixant tout particulièrement. « Nous allons y aller. Bill, Charlie, je sais que … »

Et voilà, ça recommençait, sa mère ne se préoccupait plus de lui. C'était pourtant son jour mais ses frères et sa sœur passeraient toujours avant lui. Ron voulait qu'on le rassure, qu'on lui dise que tout se passerait bien mais aucun n'avait la présence d'esprit de le faire.

Il essaya pendant tout le trajet de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il allait tout rater. Et ses frères et sœur n'arrêtaient pas de parler avec leur mère, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se taire cinq minutes pour qu'il puisse réfléchir tranquillement. C'est d'ailleurs à peine, s'il remarqua quand sa mère renseigna un petit brun efflanqué.

Il pouvait encore demi_-_tour maintenant car ce soir, il serait trop tard.

« _-_Ron ! » fit sa mère. « Tu as quelque chose sur le nez ! »

Il essaya de se dérober mais elle l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez avec son mouchoir.

« _-_M'man ! Laisse_-_moi tranquille ! » Dit_-_il en parvenant à se dérober.

« _-_Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman a quelque chose sur son nez ? » dit d'un ton moqueur George.

« _-_La ferme ! » Répliqua_-_t_-_il avec colère.

« _-_Où est Percy ? » Demanda Molly Weasley.

« _-_Il arrive. » Répondit Fred.

Maintenant il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire demi_-_tour, il venait de franchir les dernières marches qui le menaient inéluctablement vers son destin. L'instant approchait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire.

Il avait l'impression que tout se déroulait à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il avait rencontré Harry Potter et avait même sympathisé avec lui puis cette petite brune à la chevelure ébouriffée et à l'air autoritaire s'appelant Hermione Granger s'était incrusté dans leur wagon alors qu'il tentait de lancer un sort et elle n'avait pas manqué de le critiquer comme tous les membres de sa famille… Comment avait_-_elle osée alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« _-_C'est un plafond magique ! » entendit_-_il dire alors qu'il remontait l'allée. « Il a été peint exprès pour ressembler au ciel… »

Comme si ça ne se voyait pas. Certain avait le chic pour dire ces évidences. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait pu dire la même chose mais lui au moins avait la décence de ne pas étaler sa science.

Où se trouvait donc ce fichu troll dont il avait entendu Fred et George parler ? A moins qu'ils ne se soient encore moqués de lui ! Quand arrêteraient_-_ils donc de le tourmenter ?

« _-_… Hermione Granger… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner et il vit Harry à sa gauche sourire discrètement. Pourquoi fallait_-_il que tout le monde sourît alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, vomir …

« _-_Ronald Weasley ! … »

Voilà ! C'était à lui, il allait tout louper et se ridiculiser devant toute sa famille et tous ses amis. Plus grave encore, Hermione n'allait plus jamais vouloir lui reparler.

« _-_ … Accepter_-_vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Granger, ici présente ?

_-_Euh … Oui ! »


	6. au royaume des aveugles

Un petit mot sur ce one shot avant que vous ne le lisiez.

Tout d'abord, je vais le publier deux fois. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il y a deux fin differentes, une officiel et une alternative. Pourtant la fin alternative est celle que j'ai écrite en premier mais mes amis m'ont fait remarqué qu'elle jurait un peu avec le début et ils m'ont conseillé de la recommencer, ce qui donne la fin que vous allez lire maintenant.

Je publie la seconde fin un peu plus tard et vous pourrez me donner votre avis par reviews ou sur mon forum dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil .

bonne lecture

* * *

« _-_J'espère qu'il est de meilleur humeur qu'hier. » Murmura Molly Weasley en levant les yeux vers les étages après y avoir entendu un bruit de porte qui claque. « Hier, il a cassé son assiette de rage. 

_-_Maman, ne rêve pas trop. » Répondit Ginny sur le même ton. « Il est comme ça depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il n'accepte pas son … problème.

_-_Mais ça va faire un mois et demi ! Il devrait commencer…

_-_Chut, il arrive ! »

Molly Weasley et sa fille Ginny se turent et se tournèrent avec appréhension vers l'escalier où apparut la silhouette imposante de Ronald Weasley qui s'agrippait fermement à la rampe.

« _-_Vous parliez de moi, je parie ? » Dit_-_il avec agressivité.

« _-_On s'inquiète pour toi, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé toute la journée, tu devrais sortir un petit peu… » Dit d'une voix plaintive sa mère.

« _-_Et faire quoi ? Allez voir quel temps magnifique il fait ? Ou mieux allez sur le Chemin de Traverse et me renseigner sur le dernier Comète 500 ? Oh merde ! C'est bête, je ne peux pas ! Je suis aveugle ! Un putain de Mangemort a trouvé amusant de me crever les yeux ! Franchement si vous avez d'autres conneries du même genre, vous pouvez les garder pour vous ! Allez, c'est bon, vous me faites chier, je retourne me coucher !

_-_Mais… Mais … tu n'as même pas mangé !

_-_Tes putains de jérémiades m'ont coupé l'appétit. »

A ces mots, Molly Weasley éclata en sanglot que Ginny tenta aussitôt d'apaiser alors que Ron remontait les escaliers en grommelant.

Quels besoins avaient sa famille de lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il était maintenant un poids pour eux tous ? Il le savait parfaitement, il le savait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Ses parents voulaient une fille et c'est lui qui était arrivé, il s'était montré si quelconque qu'ils avaient fait un autre enfant qui à leur grande joie s'était révélé entre une fille cette fois_-_ci. Comme il pouvait haïr Ginny, elle avait tous les avantages… Non, il ne l'haïssait pas, il l'enviait.

A peine, avait_-_il claqué sa porte qu'elle se rouvrit à la volée.

« _-_Comment oses_-_tu parler comme ça à Maman ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu es aveugle ! Elle fait tout pour te faciliter la vie… » Hurla Ginny.

« _-_Elle me prend pour un gamin, oui ! Toujours en train de me demander si je vais bien, si j'ai faim ou si j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire quoique ce soit ! Et si encore il n'y avait qu'elle mais vous êtes tous comme elle à me traiter comme un gamin !

_-_Si tu n'agissais pas comme tel, on te traiterai comme un adulte ! Mais tu ne fais que geindre et te plaindre ! Tu débites tes âneries à la chaîne ! Tu passes tes journées à te lamenter dans ta chambre dans le noir …

_-_Qu'est ce que ça changerait de toute manière que j'ouvre mes volets ?

_-_Si en plus tu ouvrais ta fenêtre, ça sentirait moins le fennec faisandé pour commencer !

_-_Lâche_-_moi Ginny ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! Tu as un avenir toi ! Je devais devenir auror et parce que mes saloperies d'yeux sont morts, je n'ai plus rien ! Alors fous_-_moi la paix avec tes leçons de moral ! »

Brusquement sa joue le brûla tandis qu'un claquement sec résonnait dans la chambre.

« _-_Tu fais chier Ron ! » Lui dit Ginny en refoulant ses larmes. « Nous faisons tout pour t'aider et toi, tu nous repousses ! Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'Harry et Hermione ne viennent jamais te voir ?

J'ai l'impression que tu te complais dans ton malheur et que finalement cela t'arrange ! Tu veux que je te fiche la paix ? Très bien, tu as gagné ! Je ne me préoccuperais plus de toi ! Mais je te préviens… si tu refais pleurer encore une fois Maman, je te le ferais regretter amèrement ! »

Sa sœur sortit de sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte encore plus violemment que lui. Ron soupira, une au moins allait le laisser tranquille, c'est tout ce qu'il leur demandait mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le comprendre.

Il s'allongeait sur son lit quand on frappa à sa porte.

« _-_Foutez_-_moi la paix ! » Cria_-_t_-_il.

« _-_Un hibou … Un hibou vient d'arriver pour toi ! » Dit sa mère d'une voix hésitante. « Je te glisse le message sous la porte.

_-_Met_-_le au feu ! » Grogna_-_t_-_il.

« _-_Ça vient du Ministère…

_-_Ils veulent offrir du travail au pauvre aveugle ? Super ! » Marmonna Ron avec aigreur. « Fous cette satanée lettre au feu !

_-_Tu es invité à une cérémonie en l'honneur des participants à la Guerre … » Poursuivi sa mère sans laisser paraître si elle l'avait entendu ou pas.

« _-_Je refuse !

_-_Ecoute Ron…

_-_Non, Maman, je n'irais pas ! De toute manière, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je vienne… Ils ne vont pas célébrer un handicapé comme moi alors qu'ils auront Harry Potter, la parfaite Hermione Granger ou le célèbre Viktor Krum ! »

Ron, n'entendant plus rien dans le couloir, crut que sa mère avait finalement renoncé et qu'elle était redescendue dans la cuisine mais un reniflement derrière la porte le détrompa.

« _-_Je vais leur répondre que tu es souffrant.

_-_Parfait, Maman, dis leur donc ça !

_-_Comptes_-_tu descendre dîner ce soir ?… Harry et Hermione doivent venir.

_-_Super ! » Marmotta Ron avec irritation. « Le Sauveur et Miss Je Sais Tout ! Je sens que ça va être la fête ce soir et que je vais avoir droit à une nouvelle leçon de moral…

_-_Tu descendras dîner ? » Lui redemanda Molly d'un ton suppliant.

Ron repensa à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, il la savait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécutions.

« _-_Oui, Maman. »

Il l'entendit pousser un cri de surprise bien vite étouffé.

« _-_C'est vrai, mon chéri ? Tu descendras vraiment dîner ?

_-_Oui, Maman.

_-_Et tu mangeras quelque chose ?

_-_Je te dis qu'oui, Maman !

_-_Merci, Ron, merci. » Se mit_-_elle à sangloter avant de redescendre.

« _-_Super ! » Songea Ron. « Je vais devoir me farcir Harry et Hermione en plus. Comme si ma famille ne suffisait pas ! »

De toute manière, Harry allait faire comme d'habitude, il viendrait lui parler cinq minutes avant d'aller passer le reste de la soirée à roucouler avec Ginny. Quant à Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir… lui rendre visite depuis qu'il s'était réveillé aveugle à Sainte Mangouste, il se demandait quelles excuses, elle allait lui fournir. De toute façon, il s'en fichait d'elle, il l'avait aimé et elle l'avait repoussé, certainement à cause de son foutu bulgare. C'était d'ailleurs entre ses bras qu'elle avait passé ce mois et demi.

Après tout, il était tout ce que lui, Ron Weasley, n'était pas et ne serais plus jamais. Riche, beau, célèbre et excellent joueur de Quidditch. Comment avait_-_il pu croire qu'Hermione pouvait penser à lui autrement que comme un ami ? L'était_-_il de toute manière ? Apparemment pas mais Hermione comme Harry pouvait prétendre à une plus grande destinée et donc une plus grande reconnaissance de la part des sorciers. Alors que lui était voué à rester éternellement un anonyme médiocre dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Lors de son oraison funèbre, il aurait peut_-_être droit à un mot de leurs parts où ils reconnaîtraient qu'ils l'avaient momentanément autorisé à les côtoyer et qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie en de très nombreuses occasions.

A eux la gloire, à lui l'obscurité éternel.

A eux la richesse, à lui la quête perpétuelle et avilissante d'aide.

A eux le bonheur, à lui la pitié.

En pleurant de rage, il se mit à frapper sur les murs de sa chambre. Pourquoi était_-_il devenu, lui, aveugle ? Qu'avait_-_il fait à Merlin pour mériter cette punition ? Il était encore jeune et tous ses projets d'avenir étaient maintenant irréalisables. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pas de coté ! Pourquoi avait_-_il sauté entre ce putain de sort et Hermione ?

Sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il devait la protéger alors qu'elle soignait son précieux Viktor Krum qui venait de tomber à terre, terrassé par un sort. Personne n'avait remarqué son acte, trop inquiet pour le bulgare à terre. Mais maintenant que le temps était passé et qu'il avait pu réfléchir, il savait réellement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il voulait prouver à Hermione que lui aussi était brave, qu'elle cesse de regarder Que son Vicky de merde et qu'elle le remarque enfin.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure. Que ce soit l'Avada Kedavra au lieu d'un stupide sort d'éclatement, cela aurait facilité les choses pour tout le monde et à commencer par lui.

Des coups nerveux frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions ou comme le dirait ironiquement Ginny, ses lamentations. Ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes, toujours à venir lui dire « Ron, tu veux ci ? Tu veux ça ? Tu viens avec nous. »

« _-_Ron ? » Fit une voix plaintive qu'il reconnut instantanément comme étant celle d'Hermione. « Ron, je sais que tu es là alors ouvre_-_moi, s'il te plait. » Insista_-_t_-_elle.

Ron traversa sa chambre d'un bond, sans se cogner à quoique ce soit et ouvrit sa porte d'un geste brusque.

« _-_Bonjour Hermione. » Dit_-_il d'un ton cassant.

« _-_Bonsoir plutôt…

_-_Oh ! Tu sais pour moi maintenant, c'est un peu du pareil au même ! » Continua_-_t_-_il avec le même ton.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais Ron l'imaginait parfaitement en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en refoulant ses larmes.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda_-_t_-_il en restant planté devant sa porte et en dirigeant son visage vers l'endroit où il estimait que son amie se trouvait.

« _-_Tout d'abord entrer puis ensuite te parler. »

Il poussa un grognement avant de déplacer légèrement pour lui permettre de passer.

« _-_Ne fait surtout pas attention au désordre, je suis en train de re_-_décorer complètement ma chambre. Je pensais la repeindre totalement en noir parce qu'en fin de compte, l'orange me pique un peu trop les yeux. » Dit_-_il en essayant de ne pas penser à la flagrance de parfum qu'il venait de respirer.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu as fait de tes posters des Canons de Chudley ? » Lança_-_t_-_elle depuis un endroit proche de sa fenêtre.

« _-_Mis au feu avec tout ce qui ne m'est plus utile… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_J'ouvre ta fenêtre… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, ça n'a pas été fait mais …

_-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Hermione ? » Lui ordonna_-_t_-_il après l'avoir bousculé pour refermer sa fenêtre et ses volets. « Me parler ou faire du ménage dans ma chambre ?

_-_Excuse_-_moi, Ron, je …

_-_Tu quoi ? Tu viens t'excuser pour ne pas être venue me voir depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital ou de n'être venue qu'une seule fois pendant que j'y étais ou bien encore parce que tu as honte d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi cette fois là ?

_-_Un peu… un peu de tout ça… Mais Ron, je ne voulais pas … Je savais pas … » dit Hermione en sanglotant.

« _-_Franchement Hermione, je m'en fous de tes explications. En tout cas comme ça, je sais ce que je représente véritablement pour toi.

_-_Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis…

_-_Je m'en contrefiche royalement, Hermione !

_-_Ecoute_-_moi, Ron, c'est important !

_-_Si c'était si important que ça, tu serais venue avant !

Hermione se mit à pleurer alors à chaude larmes et Ron dut combattre de toutes ses forces l'envie d'aller la serrer contre lui pour la consoler.

« _-_Ecoute_-_moi Ron, je t'en supplie, écoute_-_moi !

_-_Et pourquoi faire ? Parce que je ne suis plus bon qu'à écouter ? Et tu sais pourquoi je suis comme ça maintenant ? Parce que le sort qui m'a rendu aveugle ne m'était pas destiné ! Non ! Il était pour toi ! Ça, tu le savais pas, n'est_-_ce pas ? Tu ne l'a même pas remarqué ! Ton précieux Vicky de mes deux était blessé et c'était bien plus important que moi !

_-_Je t'ai vu prendre le sort, Ron ! Je…

_-_Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Quand tu es venue me voir à Sainte Mangouste, tu as fait l'amour avec moi parce que tu pensais ainsi me remercier ! Tu as pensé que comme ça, ça compenserait le fait que je sois devenu aveugle à cause de toi ! Et maintenant tu réalises que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ! Tu regrettes amèrement ! Et bien, je vais te dire, on est deux dans ce cas ! » Hurla Ron.

« _-_Non … pas … du … tout ! » Parvint à articuler Hermione entre deux sanglots

« _-_Tu avais raison, ça pue ici ! Mais c'est étrange, c'est uniquement depuis que tu es entrée ! Je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir, Hermione ! … En fait, perdre la vue n'est peut_-_être pas une si mauvaise chose ! »

Ron descendit les escaliers branlants du Terrier en se cramponnant désespérément à la rampe. Jamais avant qu'il ne soit aveugle, il n'avait remarqué à quel points ils étaient dangereux. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, les conversations se turent instantanément…

« _-_Comme à chaque fois. » Pensa amèrement Ron.

« _-_Ça va ? »Demanda anxieusement sa mère.

« _-_Je vais faire un tour. » Dit_-_il de la voix la plus neutre dont il le put.

« _-_A cette heure là ? Tout se… » S'inquiéta Molly.

« _-_Je viens avec toi. » S'exclama Harry de façon joyeuse.

« _-_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

_-_Mais je ne te la propose pas. J'ai moi aussi besoin de prendre l'air.

_-_Prenez votre temps, Molly gardera vos parts au chaud ! » Lança Arthur Weasley d'un ton autoritaire.

Un grognement à coté de lui et le fait qu'on lui écrase durement le pied empêchèrent Ron de répondre quoi que ce soit avant qu'Harry ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur.

L'air frais d'un début de soirée de mi_-_août le frappa instantanément. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti du Terrier et de sa chambre plus particulièrement qu'il ne se rappelait même plus à quel point cela pouvait être agréable d'être dehors.

Il marcha silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes dans la direction de ce qu'il estimai être celle de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avec Harry à ses cotés avant de stopper.

« _-_Allez crache ta valda !

_-_Quoi ? » Fit Harry d'une voix étonnée.

« _-_Dis_-_moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute avec cette comédie.

_-_Comme tu veux… Tu es vraiment un sale con en ce moment ! Tu t'en prends à ta famille alors qu'elle ne t'a rien fait !

_-_C'est bien, Ginny va être contente, tu as bien appris ta leçon !

_-_Laisses Ginny en dehors de tout ça ! C'est mon avis et puis qu'est ce que t'as fait Hermione pour tu la traites comme ça ?

_-_Une simple question comme ça : combien de fois es_-_tu venu me voir ? Enfin quand je dis ça, je devrais plutôt dire venu voir Ginny.

_-_Arrête avec ça ! Je suis venu te voir !

_-_Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

_-_Presque tous les jours, il me semble.

_-_Et combien de fois as_-_tu vu ou entendu dire qu'Hermione était venu me rendre visite ?

_-_Euh… Je ne sais pas…Presque aussi souvent que moi.

_-_Perdu ! C'était la première fois ! Si bien entendu, je ne compte pas lorsqu'elle est venue à l'hôpital. »

Ron entendit Harry se remettre à marcher silencieusement et il le suivit.

« _-_Elle vit une période particulièrement difficile, tu sais.

_-_Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas peut_-_être ? Arrête de lui trouver des excuses, je t'en prie ! »

Harry ne répondit plus rien et ils finirent leur promenade sans échanger d'autres paroles. Quand ils revinrent au Terrier, Ron mangea sans rechigner ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et alla après s'assoire dans un fauteuil pour écouter la radio avec sa famille.

A partir de ce jour, Ron se montra moins agressif avec eux mais pas pour autant plus bavard. Il passait de longues heures autour du Terrier quand le temps le permettait. Dans le cas contraire, il s'entraînait à utiliser sa baguette pour faire tous les petits gestes qu'il était désormais incapable de faire seul. Il ne parlait plus d'Hermione et personne ne le faisait en sa présence mais sa cécité avait développé ses autres sens, surtout son ouie et il les entendait mentionner fréquemment son prénom quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les écoutaient pas

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines qui se transformèrent à leurs tours en mois. Les feuilles rougirent avant de tomber des arbres, les températures baissèrent et le paysage se recouvrit bien vite de neige. Noël arriva sans Ron ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était plus le même jeune homme, il ne s'emportait plus mais ne riait plus aussi. Personne n'aurait pu croire si on leur avait dit qu'il avait seulement dix_-_huit ans, il en paraissait au moins dix de plus dans ses meilleurs jours, certaines personnes le croisant le prenaient régulièrement pour son frère aîné Bill ou leur père.

Toute sa famille s'était réunie pour fêter Noël au Terrier. Bill était venu avec se femme Fleur et leur premier enfant Richard, Charlie avait pris quelques vacances et était arrivé de Roumanie avec une jeune femme prénommé Olga Ivanovitch qu'il leur avait présenté comme sa fiancée. Percy, quant à lui, était arrivé en compagnie de Pénélope Deauclaire dont le monde se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle parvenait à le supporter. Fred et George étaient venus seuls mais ils laissaient à ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre et même à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas que cela n'était que temporaire et qu'ils allaient bientôt être surpris. Ginny, elle, retrouvait avec bonheur Harry sous le regard attendri de leur mère.

Et lui était tout seul dans son coin à les écouter sans participer à leurs rires. Il sentit un brusque courant d'air froid avant d'entre la porte de la cuisine se refermer lentement.

« _-_Hermione, ma chérie ! Viens donc te mettre près du feu, il ne faut surtout pas prendre froid dans ton état ! » S'exclama joyeusement Molly.

Ron réalisa qu'on envoyait son ancienne amie s'assoire à ses cotés ou tout du moins fort près de lui.

Tous les convives se turent, saluant la jeune femme quand elle passait à leur hauteur mais Ron sentait sur sa peau leurs regards braqués sur lui, s'attendant très clairement à ce qu'il réagisse violemment mais contre toute leurs attentes, il décida de ne rien en faire, le mal dont il soufrait était incurable et il ne devait pas en blâmer Hermione.

« _-_Bonjour Ron. » Dit_-_elle timidement en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« _-_Bonjour, Hermione. » Répondit_-_il en essayant de cacher l'animosité dont il ne parvenait toutefois pas à se débarrasser.

« _-_Tu vas bien ?

_-_Je fais aller avec.

_-_Euh …

_-_Quoi ?

_-_J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

_-_Ah ? Merci beaucoup. »

Ron sentit qu'on fourrait dans sa main un petit paquet de forme légèrement oblongue. Quand il l'ouvrit et qu'il laissa courir ses doigts sur l'objet, il perçut deux petites sphères reliés entre elles par une petite anse et possédant de chaque coté deux branches… Non, ça ne pouvait être ça, elle ne lui avait quand même pas offert des …

« _-_Des lunettes ! Tu m'offres des putains de saloperies de lunettes ! Tu as vraiment un grain, ma pauvre fille ! Ton sens de l'humour est vraiment déplorable ! » Cracha_-_t_-_il en se levant brutalement et en lassant tomber à terre la paire de lunettes.

« _-_Ecoute, Ron… » Entendit_-_il avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Ils devaient bien rire en bas. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté son handicap.

« _-_Ron, je t'en conjure, ouvre_-_moi !

_-_Pourquoi faire ?

_-_Parce que … J'ai travaillé pendant six mois sur ses lunettes pour toi.

_-_Et elles sont censées faire quoi tes lunettes ? Me rendre la vue.

_-_Oui. » L'entendit_-_il murmurer à travers la porte.

« _-_Aucun guérisseur n'a réussit à ma rendre la vue et toi, tu penses y arriver.

_-_Oui. » Fit_-_elle d'un ton plus assuré.

« _-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je … Fais_-_moi confiance, je te promets que cela va fonctionner.

_-_Entre alors ! »

La porte grinça et la pièce s'emplit de l'odeur d'un parfum légèrement vanillé.

« _-_C'est beaucoup mieux rangé que la dernière fois et puis l'odeur …

_-_Si tu es venue pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux redescendre voir même mieux te barrer définitivement de ma vie !

_-_Non, Ron ! Je m'excuse ! S'il te plait, mets ces lunettes.

_-_Je vais me répéter mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir fatigué.

« _-_Je peux m'assoire ?

_-_Vas_-_y. »

Elle s'assit en soupirant d'aise.

« _-_Vivement que ça se termine. » marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Quoi ?

_-_Quoi quoi ?

_-_Pourquoi dis_-_tu « vivement que ça se termine. » ?

_-_Mets tes lunettes et tu comprendras.

_-_Tu es malade ? » Demanda Ron avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne s'en saurait cru capable à l'égard d'Hermione.

A son grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« _-_Merlin, non ! Bien au contraire, même ! Ron, s'il te plait, mets ces lunettes. »

Devant tant d'instance et voulant s'avoir s'il allait vraiment retrouver la vue, il posa les binocles sur son nez. A peine, l'avait_-_il fait que les petits globes forcèrent le passage de ses paupières closes et s'installèrent dans ses orbites creuses.

« _-_Aaaaaah ! » Hurla_-_t_-_il de douleur.

Il voulut les arracher mais Hermione l'empêcha.

« _-_Attends un tout petit peu, ça va passer. » Lui murmura_-_t_-_elle d'une voix apaisante.

Il suivit son conseil et comme elle lui avait prédit, la douleur diminua rapidement. Ron ouvrit prudemment les paupières et à son grand étonnement et surtout avec plaisir, il découvrit qu'il avait réellement recouvré la vue. Il pouvait voir ses mains, le mur en face de lui…

« _-_Alors ? » Lui demanda anxieusement Hermione.

« _-_Ça marche ! » Dit_-_il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu es un génie, Hermione ! Tu es … »

Alors qu'il la détaillait de la tête au pied pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, il remarqua son ventre.

« _-_… Tu es enceinte ? » Fit_-_il surpris.

« _-_Oui ! » S'exclama_-_t_-_elle en rayonnant de joie et en caressant tendrement son ventre.

« _-_Toutes mes félicitations alors !…

_-_Merci ! »

Ron se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« _-_Comment as_-_tu fait pour ces lunettes ?

_-_Tu ne me demandes pas qui est le père ? » Fit Hermione.

_-_Non ! Pourquoi faire de toute manière ? Je pense savoir parfaitement qui s'est.

_-_Ah ? » S'étonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Tu félicitera Viktor de ma part… d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas venue avec lui aujourd'hui. »

Ron entendit Hermione partir d'un rire hystérique.

« _-_Ce … n'est … pas … Viktor !

_-_Ah, alors qui est_-_ce ? » Dit_-_il en se retournant pour la découvrir juste derrière lui.

« _-_Le père de mon enfant est mon premier et unique amour… Il suffit d'un regard de lui pour que je fonde … Nous avons toujours eu des relations tendus…

_-_Ne me dis pas que c'est Malfoy !

_-_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Dans ma vie, je n'ai fait l'amour qu'une seule fois … Je m'étais laissé emporté, bien que ce ne soit pas le bon mot, et cela a suffit.

_-_Une seule fois ? … Alors …. Ça serait moi le père ? »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

« _-_Et je parie que ces fichues lunettes sont là pour mieux me faire passer la potion ?

_-_Pas du tout !

_-_Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour venir me le dire ? Tu es enceinte de six mois bordel ! Et tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe en me disant : Ron, je suis enceinte de toi ! Mais merde, je compte donc si peu pour toi pour que tu ne daignes même pas me le dire avant. »

Hermione le prit par la main et Ron vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« _-_Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Quand je suis venue te voir en août, je comptais te l'annoncer mais ça s'est tellement mal passé…

_-_La faute à qui ? Il faut que je sorte d'ici !

_-_Ron, repousse_-_moi si tu veux mais s'il te plait, ne repousse pas ton enfant, il n'a rien fait pour cela.

_-_Je verrais. » Marmonna_-_t_-_il en sortant de sa chambre.

En descendant les marches, il remarqua que les couleurs étaient plus ternes que dans ses souvenirs. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, toute sa famille se tut comme pendant les premiers mois de sa cécité.

« _-_Bordel, ça ne va pas recommencer ! » Songea Ron en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine sans un mot.

Des questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête tout en avançant lentement dans la neige qui crissait sous ses pas.

Pourquoi avait_-_il fallu qu'Hermione revienne dans sa vie et enceinte en plus alors qu'il recommençait tout doucement à reprendre confiance en la vie et en lui. Il arrivait à se convaincre qu'Hermione ne ferait jamais parti de sa vie de la manière dont il le souhaiterait. Il se rappelait avoir eu une conversation avec elle à ce sujet quelques jours avant la bataille.

_Flash-back_

_Ron était allongé sur son lit au Terrier en rêvassant à ce qu'il allait devenir lorsque Harry aurait vaincu Voldemort, quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre sans frapper._

_« -Ah ! Te voilà, ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche._

_-Et bien, tu m'as trouvé, qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi hargneux ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait._

_-Mouais…_

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Rien… »_

_Hermione s'assit à coté de lui en ayant l'air soucieux._

_« -Hermione ? » Demanda Ron en se relevant brusquement._

_« -Oui ?_

_-Comment tu imagines ta vie quand on aura gagné ?_

_-Si on gagne. » Le reprit la brunette._

_« -Parce que tu crois qu'on va perdre ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non. J'espère de tout mon cœur que l'on va gagner mais on ne sait jamais… »_

_Un silence s'installa entre eux comme s'ils imaginaient tous les deux ce que serait le monde s'ils perdaient._

_« -Oui mais si on gagne et je suis certain que ce sera le cas, comment imagines-tu ta vie ?_

_-Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai envie de vivre dans une maison qui ressemblerait un peu au Terrier…_

_-Moins de guingois quand même ? » L'interrompis Ron._

_« J'adore vivre ici, c'est tellement … merveilleux. » Fit Hermione._

_« -Et tu veux des enfants ?_

_-Je ne sais pas au moins trois ou quatre…et toi ?_

_-Et moi quoi ?_

_-Tu t'imagines vivre où ?_

_-Un peu comme toi mais ma maison sera quand même un peu plus … belle que le Terrier._

_-Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est ce que tu reproches à ta maison ?_

_-Rien, j'aime bien le Terrier mais c'est juste que … bah … je voudrais juste que ma maison soit belle._

_-Mais le Terrier est magnifique. Si je pouvais, c'est ici que je me verrais vieillir » Dit Hermione en rougissant fortement. « Et combien veux-tu d'enfants ? »_

_Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir._

_« -Moins de sept en tout cas, j'ai vu ce que ça donnait et très peu pour moi. Je dirais comme toi, trois ou quatre mais pas plus._

_-D'accord_. _» Murmura Hermione. __« Ron pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? _

_-Parce que … Juste comme ça pour savoir. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

S'il lui avait avoué ce jour là qu'il l'aimait au lieu de se dire qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui dire après, il ne serait peut être dans une telle panade à l'heure actuelle. Dans toute autre condition, il aurait été ravi d'apprendre qu'Hermione était enceinte de lui mais il était trop en colère contre elle et surtout contre lui_-_même pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

D'où Ron s'était arrêté, il pouvait voir la fenêtre de sa chambre et Hermione semblait le regarder, elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage mais grâce aux yeux qu'elle lui avait offertes, il y parvenait sans encombre. Il parvenait à lire dans son regard de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'espoir.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais il avait vécu trop longtemps avec sa rancœur pour qu'il l'oublie du jour au lendemain. Peut_-_être qu'en s'excusant et en lui demandant de l'aider, il parviendrait à remonter la pente. Et puis il y avait cette enfant à naître, toute sa famille devait être au courant et même s'il ne les voyait pas, ils devaient certainement attendre nerveusement son retour. Si lui n'assumai pas son enfant, eux s'occuperaient de lui comme il le méritait. Sa mère ne serait déjà certainement pas d'accord à ce qu'il naisse sans qu'Hermione et lui ne soient mariés alors qu'il ne s'implique pas dans la vie de son enfant… Elle ferait de sa vie un enfer encore pire que celui qu'il vivait déjà.

« _-_Ron ? » Prononça_-_t_-_on dans son dos.

Ron se retourna en sursautant.

« _-_Hermione ? Tu n'es plus dans ma chambre ?

_-_J'ai transplané pour te parler.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour le bébé ?

_-_Un petit peu si on le fait trop fréquemment… Tu sais, Ron, je m'en veux.

_-_De quoi ? De m'avoir menti ? De ne rien m'avoir dit plutôt ?

_-_Oui… » Murmura_-_t_-_elle sur un ton contrit. « J'avais peur, Ron, j'avais peur !

_-_Peur de moi ?

_-_Oui … Non… J'avais et j'ai toujours peur que tu me rejettes … Si je m'étais montré plus courageuse et que je t'avais dit que je t'aime plutôt ou que j'étais enceinte, tout se serait mieux passé…

_-_Tu as parfaitement raison. » Fit Ron en lui tournant le dos et en se remettant à marcher. « Mais j'aurai pu être plus courageux moi aussi concernant mes sentiments à ton propos… Foutus Gryffondors que nous sommes tous les deux, même pas capable de se dire ce qu'ils ressentent.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, Ron ? » Fit Hermione en marchant à sa suite.

« _-_A propos du bébé ou de nous ?

_-_Un peu des deux. » Murmura_-_t_-_elle avec appréhension.

Ron continua à marcher sur quelques mètres avant de répondre en haussant les épaules.

« _-_Ron ? »Lle pressa_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Hermione, je ne sais foutrement pas ce que je dois faire. Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour t'aider avec le bébé mais je ne pense pas t'être d'une grande utilité…

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai !

_-_Mais ouvres les yeux bordel ! Même avec tes lunettes, je ne serais bon à rien ! Tu ferais mieux de te démerder sans moi ! Va donc voir Viktor, il t'acceptera même en enceinte de moi … »

Hermione l'arrêta, le fit se retourner et lui assena une gifle avec une force qui les étonna tous les deux.

« _-_C'est toi que je veux, pas Viktor ! Je m'en contrefous que tu sois aveugle ! Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir ! »

Ron eut un rire désabusé.

« _-_Et comment fera_-_t_-_on ? Tu iras travailler pendant que je resterais à la maison sans rien faire ?

_-_Je suis certaine que le Ministère serait ravis de t'offrir un travail à un héros tel que toi… et tes yeux leurs seront très utile.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? » S'étonna Ron.

« _-_Ce sont des yeux magiques comme ceux de Maugrey …

_-_Tu veux dire que je peux voir derrière moi ou au travers des murs ?

_-_Non, j'ai énormément réduit l'angle de rotation ainsi que leur puissance magique, le plus dur a quand même été d'arriver à les faire regarder tous les deux dans la même direction.

_-_Oh ! » Fit Ron avec déception.

« _-_Tu vois quand même mieux que la moyenne …

_-_Hermione, pourquoi t'es_-_tu donné tant de mal pour me rendre la vue ? » L'interrompit Ron.

« _-_Parce que je t'aime et que je voulais que tu voies nos enfants grandir… »

Ron s'écroula à genoux dans la neige en pleurant tandis qu'Hermione s'accroupissait à ses cotés, passant ses bras autour de son cou et collant ainsi leurs fronts.

« _-_Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Hermione ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_-_Je ne sais pas mais nous allons le découvrire ensemble… »


	7. au royaume des aveugles fin alternative

voici la fin alternative et originale du Royaume des aveugles...

bonne lecture

* * *

« _-_J'espère qu'il est de meilleur humeur qu'hier. » Murmura Molly Weasley en levant les yeux vers les étages après y avoir entendu un bruit de porte qui claque. « Hier, il a cassé son assiette de rage. 

_-_Maman, ne rêve pas trop. » Répondit Ginny sur le même ton. « Il est comme ça depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il n'accepte pas son … problème.

_-_Mais ça va faire un mois et demi ! Il devrait commencer…

_-_Chut, il arrive ! »

Molly Weasley et sa fille Ginny se turent et se tournèrent avec appréhension vers l'escalier où apparut la silhouette imposante de Ronald Weasley qui s'agrippait fermement à la rampe.

« _-_Vous parliez de moi, je parie ? » Dit_-_il avec agressivité.

« _-_On s'inquiète pour toi, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé toute la journée, tu devrais sortir un petit peu… » Dit d'une voix plaintive sa mère.

« _-_Et faire quoi ? Allez voir quel temps magnifique il fait ? Ou mieux allez sur le Chemin de Traverse et me renseigner sur le dernier Comète 500 ? Oh merde ! C'est bête, je ne peux pas ! Je suis aveugle ! Un putain de Mangemort a trouvé amusant de me crever les yeux ! Franchement si vous avez d'autres conneries du même genre, vous pouvez les garder pour vous ! Allez, c'est bon, vous me faites chier, je retourne me coucher !

_-_Mais… Mais … tu n'as même pas mangé !

_-_Tes putains de jérémiades m'ont coupé l'appétit. »

A ces mots, Molly Weasley éclata en sanglot que Ginny tenta aussitôt d'apaiser alors que Ron remontait les escaliers en grommelant.

Quels besoins avaient sa famille de lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il était maintenant un poids pour eux tous ? Il le savait parfaitement, il le savait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Ses parents voulaient une fille et c'est lui qui était arrivé, il s'était montré si quelconque qu'ils avaient fait un autre enfant qui à leur grande joie s'était révélé entre une fille cette fois_-_ci. Comme il pouvait haïr Ginny, elle avait tous les avantages… Non, il ne l'haïssait pas, il l'enviait.

A peine, avait_-_il claqué sa porte qu'elle se rouvrit à la volée.

« _-_Comment oses_-_tu parler comme ça à Maman ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu es aveugle ! Elle fait tout pour te faciliter la vie… » Hurla Ginny.

« _-_Elle me prend pour un gamin, oui ! Toujours en train de me demander si je vais bien, si j'ai faim ou si j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire quoique ce soit ! Et si encore il n'y avait qu'elle mais vous êtes tous comme elle à me traiter comme un gamin !

_-_Si tu n'agissais pas comme tel, on te traiterai comme un adulte ! Mais tu ne fais que geindre et te plaindre ! Tu débites tes âneries à la chaîne ! Tu passes tes journées à te lamenter dans ta chambre dans le noir …

_-_Qu'est ce que ça changerait de toute manière que j'ouvre mes volets ?

_-_Si en plus tu ouvrais ta fenêtre, ça sentirait moins le fennec faisandé pour commencer !

_-_Lâche_-_moi Ginny ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! Tu as un avenir toi ! Je devais devenir auror et parce que mes saloperies d'yeux sont morts, je n'ai plus rien ! Alors fous_-_moi la paix avec tes leçons de moral ! »

Brusquement sa joue le brûla tandis qu'un claquement sec résonnait dans la chambre.

« _-_Tu fais chier Ron ! » Lui dit Ginny en refoulant ses larmes. « Nous faisons tout pour t'aider et toi, tu nous repousses ! Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'Harry et Hermione ne viennent jamais te voir ?

J'ai l'impression que tu te complais dans ton malheur et que finalement cela t'arrange ! Tu veux que je te fiche la paix ? Très bien, tu as gagné ! Je ne me préoccuperais plus de toi ! Mais je te préviens… si tu refais pleurer encore une fois Maman, je te le ferais regretter amèrement ! »

Sa sœur sortit de sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte encore plus violemment que lui. Ron soupira, une au moins allait le laisser tranquille, c'est tout ce qu'il leur demandait mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le comprendre.

Il s'allongeait sur son lit quand on frappa à sa porte.

« _-_Foutez_-_moi la paix ! » Cria_-_t_-_il.

« _-_Un hibou … Un hibou vient d'arriver pour toi ! » Dit sa mère d'une voix hésitante. « Je te glisse le message sous la porte.

_-_Met_-_le au feu ! » Grogna_-_t_-_il.

« _-_Ça vient du Ministère…

_-_Ils veulent offrir du travail au pauvre aveugle ? Super ! » Marmonna Ron avec aigreur. « Fous cette satanée lettre au feu !

_-_Tu es invité à une cérémonie en l'honneur des participants à la Guerre … » Poursuivi sa mère sans laisser paraître si elle l'avait entendu ou pas.

« _-_Je refuse !

_-_Ecoute Ron…

_-_Non, Maman, je n'irais pas ! De toute manière, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je vienne… Ils ne vont pas célébrer un handicapé comme moi alors qu'ils auront Harry Potter, la parfaite Hermione Granger ou le célèbre Viktor Krum ! »

Ron, n'entendant plus rien dans le couloir, crut que sa mère avait finalement renoncé et qu'elle était redescendue dans la cuisine mais un reniflement derrière la porte le détrompa.

« _-_Je vais leur répondre que tu es souffrant.

_-_Parfait, Maman, dis leur donc ça !

_-_Comptes_-_tu descendre dîner ce soir ?… Harry et Hermione doivent venir.

_-_Super ! » Marmotta Ron avec irritation. « Le Sauveur et Miss Je Sais Tout ! Je sens que ça va être la fête ce soir et que je vais avoir droit à une nouvelle leçon de moral…

_-_Tu descendras dîner ? » Lui redemanda Molly d'un ton suppliant.

Ron repensa à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, il la savait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécutions.

« _-_Oui, Maman. »

Il l'entendit pousser un cri de surprise bien vite étouffé.

« _-_C'est vrai, mon chéri ? Tu descendras vraiment dîner ?

_-_Oui, Maman.

_-_Et tu mangeras quelque chose ?

_-_Je te dis qu'oui, Maman !

_-_Merci, Ron, merci. » Se mit_-_elle à sangloter avant de redescendre.

« _-_Super ! » Songea Ron. « Je vais devoir me farcir Harry et Hermione en plus. Comme si ma famille ne suffisait pas ! »

De toute manière, Harry allait faire comme d'habitude, il viendrait lui parler cinq minutes avant d'aller passer le reste de la soirée à roucouler avec Ginny. Quant à Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir… lui rendre visite depuis qu'il s'était réveillé aveugle à Sainte Mangouste, il se demandait quelles excuses, elle allait lui fournir. De toute façon, il s'en fichait d'elle, il l'avait aimé et elle l'avait repoussé, certainement à cause de son foutu bulgare. C'était d'ailleurs entre ses bras qu'elle avait passé ce mois et demi.

Après tout, il était tout ce que lui, Ron Weasley, n'était pas et ne serais plus jamais. Riche, beau, célèbre et excellent joueur de Quidditch. Comment avait_-_il pu croire qu'Hermione pouvait penser à lui autrement que comme un ami ? L'était_-_il de toute manière ? Apparemment pas mais Hermione comme Harry pouvait prétendre à une plus grande destinée et donc une plus grande reconnaissance de la part des sorciers. Alors que lui était voué à rester éternellement un anonyme médiocre dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Lors de son oraison funèbre, il aurait peut_-_être droit à un mot de leurs parts où ils reconnaîtraient qu'ils l'avaient momentanément autorisé à les côtoyer et qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie en de très nombreuses occasions.

A eux la gloire, à lui l'obscurité éternel.

A eux la richesse, à lui la quête perpétuelle et avilissante d'aide.

A eux le bonheur, à lui la pitié.

En pleurant de rage, il se mit à frapper sur les murs de sa chambre. Pourquoi était_-_il devenu, lui, aveugle ? Qu'avait_-_il fait à Merlin pour mériter cette punition ? Il était encore jeune et tous ses projets d'avenir étaient maintenant irréalisables. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pas de coté ! Pourquoi avait_-_il sauté entre ce putain de sort et Hermione ?

Sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il devait la protéger alors qu'elle soignait son précieux Viktor Krum qui venait de tomber à terre, terrassé par un sort. Personne n'avait remarqué son acte, trop inquiet pour le bulgare à terre. Mais maintenant que le temps était passé et qu'il avait pu réfléchir, il savait réellement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il voulait prouver à Hermione que lui aussi était brave, qu'elle cesse de regarder Que son Vicky de merde et qu'elle le remarque enfin.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure. Que ce soit l'Avada Kedavra au lieu d'un stupide sort d'éclatement, cela aurait facilité les choses pour tout le monde et à commencer par lui.

Des coups nerveux frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions ou comme le dirait ironiquement Ginny, ses lamentations. Ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes, toujours à venir lui dire « Ron, tu veux ci ? Tu veux ça ? Tu viens avec nous. »

« _-_Ron ? » Fit une voix plaintive qu'il reconnut instantanément comme étant celle d'Hermione. « Ron, je sais que tu es là alors ouvre_-_moi, s'il te plait. » Insista_-_t_-_elle.

Ron traversa sa chambre d'un bond, sans se cogner à quoique ce soit et ouvrit sa porte d'un geste brusque.

« _-_Bonjour Hermione. » Dit_-_il d'un ton cassant.

« _-_Bonsoir plutôt…

_-_Oh ! Tu sais pour moi maintenant, c'est un peu du pareil au même ! » Continua_-_t_-_il avec le même ton.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais Ron l'imaginait parfaitement en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en refoulant ses larmes.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui demanda_-_t_-_il en restant planté devant sa porte et en dirigeant son visage vers l'endroit où il estimait que son amie se trouvait.

« _-_Tout d'abord entrer puis ensuite te parler. »

Il poussa un grognement avant de déplacer légèrement pour lui permettre de passer.

« _-_Ne fait surtout pas attention au désordre, je suis en train de re_-_décorer complètement ma chambre. Je pensais la repeindre totalement en noir parce qu'en fin de compte, l'orange me pique un peu trop les yeux. » Dit_-_il en essayant de ne pas penser à la flagrance de parfum qu'il venait de respirer.

« _-_Qu'est ce que tu as fait de tes posters des Canons de Chudley ? » Lança_-_t_-_elle depuis un endroit proche de sa fenêtre.

« _-_Mis au feu avec tout ce qui ne m'est plus utile… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_J'ouvre ta fenêtre… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, ça n'a pas été fait mais …

_-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Hermione ? » Lui ordonna_-_t_-_il après l'avoir bousculé pour refermer sa fenêtre et ses volets. « Me parler ou faire du ménage dans ma chambre ?

_-_Excuse_-_moi, Ron, je …

_-_Tu quoi ? Tu viens t'excuser pour ne pas être venue me voir depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital ou de n'être venue qu'une seule fois pendant que j'y étais ou bien encore parce que tu as honte d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi cette fois là ?

_-_Un peu… un peu de tout ça… Mais Ron, je ne voulais pas … Je savais pas … » dit Hermione en sanglotant.

« _-_Franchement Hermione, je m'en fous de tes explications. En tout cas comme ça, je sais ce que je représente véritablement pour toi.

_-_Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis…

_-_Je m'en contrefiche royalement, Hermione !

_-_Ecoute_-_moi, Ron, c'est important !

_-_Si c'était si important que ça, tu serais venue avant !

Hermione se mit à pleurer alors à chaude larmes et Ron dut combattre de toutes ses forces l'envie d'aller la serrer contre lui pour la consoler.

« _-_Ecoute_-_moi Ron, je t'en supplie, écoute_-_moi !

_-_Et pourquoi faire ? Parce que je ne suis plus bon qu'à écouter ? Et tu sais pourquoi je suis comme ça maintenant ? Parce que le sort qui m'a rendu aveugle ne m'était pas destiné ! Non ! Il était pour toi ! Ça, tu le savais pas, n'est_-_ce pas ? Tu ne l'a même pas remarqué ! Ton précieux Vicky de mes deux était blessé et c'était bien plus important que moi !

_-_Je t'ai vu prendre le sort, Ron ! Je…

_-_Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Quand tu es venue me voir à Sainte Mangouste, tu as fait l'amour avec moi parce que tu pensais ainsi me remercier ! Tu as pensé que comme ça, ça compenserait le fait que je sois devenu aveugle à cause de toi ! Et maintenant tu réalises que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ! Tu regrettes amèrement ! Et bien, je vais te dire, on est deux dans ce cas ! » Hurla Ron.

« _-_Non … pas … du … tout ! » Parvint à articuler Hermione entre deux sanglots

« _-_Tu avais raison, ça pue ici ! Mais c'est étrange, c'est uniquement depuis que tu es entrée ! Je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir, Hermione ! … En fait, perdre la vue n'est peut_-_être pas une si mauvaise chose ! »

Ron descendit les escaliers branlants du Terrier en se cramponnant désespérément à la rampe. Jamais avant qu'il ne soit aveugle, il n'avait remarqué à quel points ils étaient dangereux. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, les conversations se turent instantanément…

« _-_Comme à chaque fois. » Pensa amèrement Ron.

« _-_Ça va ? »Demanda anxieusement sa mère.

« _-_Je vais faire un tour. » Dit_-_il de la voix la plus neutre dont il le put.

« _-_A cette heure là ? Tout se… » S'inquiéta Molly.

« _-_Je viens avec toi. » S'exclama Harry de façon joyeuse.

« _-_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

_-_Mais je ne te la propose pas. J'ai moi aussi besoin de prendre l'air.

_-_Prenez votre temps, Molly gardera vos parts au chaud ! » Lança Arthur Weasley d'un ton autoritaire.

Un grognement à coté de lui et le fait qu'on lui écrase durement le pied empêchèrent Ron de répondre quoi que ce soit avant qu'Harry ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur.

L'air frais d'un début de soirée de mi_-_août le frappa instantanément. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti du Terrier et de sa chambre plus particulièrement qu'il ne se rappelait même plus à quel point cela pouvait être agréable d'être dehors.

Il marcha silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes dans la direction de ce qu'il estimai être celle de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avec Harry à ses cotés avant de stopper.

« _-_Allez crache ta valda !

_-_Quoi ? » Fit Harry d'une voix étonnée.

« _-_Dis_-_moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute avec cette comédie.

_-_Comme tu veux… Tu es vraiment un sale con en ce moment ! Tu t'en prends à ta famille alors qu'elle ne t'a rien fait !

_-_C'est bien, Ginny va être contente, tu as bien appris ta leçon !

_-_Laisses Ginny en dehors de tout ça ! C'est mon avis et puis qu'est ce que t'as fait Hermione pour tu la traites comme ça ?

_-_Une simple question comme ça : combien de fois es_-_tu venu me voir ? Enfin quand je dis ça, je devrais plutôt dire venu voir Ginny.

_-_Arrête avec ça ! Je suis venu te voir !

_-_Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

_-_Presque tous les jours, il me semble.

_-_Et combien de fois as_-_tu vu ou entendu dire qu'Hermione était venu me rendre visite ?

_-_Euh… Je ne sais pas…Presque aussi souvent que moi.

_-_Perdu ! C'était la première fois ! Si bien entendu, je ne compte pas lorsqu'elle est venue à l'hôpital. »

Ron entendit Harry se remettre à marcher silencieusement et il le suivit.

« _-_Elle vit une période particulièrement difficile, tu sais.

_-_Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas peut_-_être ? Arrête de lui trouver des excuses, je t'en prie ! »

Harry ne répondit plus rien et ils finirent leur promenade sans échanger d'autres paroles. Quand ils revinrent au Terrier, Ron mangea sans rechigner ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et alla après s'assoire dans un fauteuil pour écouter la radio avec sa famille.

A partir de ce jour, Ron se montra moins agressif avec eux mais pas pour autant plus bavard. Il passait de longues heures autour du Terrier quand le temps le permettait. Dans le cas contraire, il s'entraînait à utiliser sa baguette pour faire tous les petits gestes qu'il était désormais incapable de faire seul. Il ne parlait plus d'Hermione et personne ne le faisait en sa présence mais sa cécité avait développé ses autres sens, surtout son ouie et il les entendait mentionner fréquemment son prénom quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les écoutaient pas

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines qui se transformèrent à leurs tours en mois. Les feuilles rougirent avant de tomber des arbres, les températures baissèrent et le paysage se recouvrit bien vite de neige. Noël arriva sans Ron ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était plus le même jeune homme, il ne s'emportait plus mais ne riait plus aussi. Personne n'aurait pu croire si on leur avait dit qu'il avait seulement dix_-_huit ans, il en paraissait au moins dix de plus dans ses meilleurs jours, certaines personnes le croisant le prenaient régulièrement pour son frère aîné Bill ou leur père.

Toute sa famille s'était réunie pour fêter Noël au Terrier. Bill était venu avec se femme Fleur et leur premier enfant Richard, Charlie avait pris quelques vacances et était arrivé de Roumanie avec une jeune femme prénommé Olga Ivanovitch qu'il leur avait présenté comme sa fiancée. Percy, quant à lui, était arrivé en compagnie de Pénélope Deauclaire dont le monde se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle parvenait à le supporter. Fred et George étaient venus seuls mais ils laissaient à ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre et même à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas que cela n'était que temporaire et qu'ils allaient bientôt être surpris. Ginny, elle, retrouvait avec bonheur Harry sous le regard attendri de leur mère.

Et lui était tout seul dans son coin à les écouter sans participer à leurs rires. Il sentit un brusque courant d'air froid avant d'entre la porte de la cuisine se refermer lentement.

« _-_Hermione, ma chérie ! Viens donc te mettre près du feu, il ne faut surtout pas prendre froid dans ton état ! » S'exclama joyeusement Molly.

Ron réalisa qu'on envoyait son ancienne amie s'assoire à ses cotés ou tout du moins fort près de lui.

Tous les convives se turent, saluant la jeune femme quand elle passait à leur hauteur mais Ron sentait sur sa peau leurs regards braqués sur lui, s'attendant très clairement à ce qu'il réagisse violemment mais contre toute leurs attentes, il décida de ne rien en faire, le mal dont il soufrait était incurable et il ne devait pas en blâmer Hermione.

« _-_Bonjour Ron. » Dit_-_elle timidement en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« _-_Bonjour, Hermione. » Répondit_-_il en essayant de cacher l'animosité dont il ne parvenait toutefois pas à se débarrasser.

« _-_Tu vas bien ?

_-_Je fais aller avec.

_-_Euh …

_-_Quoi ?

_-_J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

_-_Ah ? Merci beaucoup. »

Ron sentit qu'on fourrait dans sa main un petit paquet de forme légèrement oblongue. Quand il l'ouvrit et qu'il laissa courir ses doigts sur l'objet, il perçut deux petites sphères reliés entre elles par une petite anse et possédant de chaque coté deux branches… Non, ça ne pouvait être ça, elle ne lui avait quand même pas offert des …

« _-_Des lunettes ! Tu m'offres des putains de saloperies de lunettes ! Tu as vraiment un grain, ma pauvre fille ! Ton sens de l'humour est vraiment déplorable ! » Cracha_-_t_-_il en se levant brutalement et en lassant tomber à terre la paire de lunettes.

« _-_Ecoute, Ron… » Entendit_-_il avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Ils devaient bien rire en bas. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté son handicap.

« _-_Ron, je t'en conjure, ouvre_-_moi !

_-_Pourquoi faire ?

_-_Parce que … J'ai travaillé pendant six mois sur ses lunettes pour toi.

_-_Et elles sont censées faire quoi tes lunettes ? Me rendre la vue.

_-_Oui. » L'entendit_-_il murmurer à travers la porte.

« _-_Aucun guérisseur n'a réussit à ma rendre la vue et toi, tu penses y arriver.

_-_Oui. » Fit_-_elle d'un ton plus assuré.

« _-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je … Fais_-_moi confiance, je te promets que cela va fonctionner.

_-_Entre alors ! »

La porte grinça et la pièce s'emplit de l'odeur d'un parfum légèrement vanillé.

« _-_C'est beaucoup mieux rangé que la dernière fois et puis l'odeur …

_-_Si tu es venue pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu peux redescendre voir même mieux te barrer définitivement de ma vie !

_-_Non, Ron ! Je m'excuse ! S'il te plait, mets ces lunettes.

_-_Je vais me répéter mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir fatigué.

« _-_Je peux m'assoire ?

_-_Vas_-_y. »

Elle s'assit en soupirant d'aise.

« _-_Vivement que ça se termine. » marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

« _-_Quoi ?

_-_Quoi quoi ?

_-_Pourquoi dis_-_tu « vivement que ça se termine. » ?

_-_Mets tes lunettes et tu comprendras.

_-_Tu es malade ? » Demanda Ron avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne s'en saurait cru capable à l'égard d'Hermione.

A son grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« _-_Merlin, non ! Bien au contraire, même ! Ron, s'il te plait, mets ces lunettes. »

Devant tant d'instance et voulant s'avoir s'il allait vraiment retrouver la vue, il posa les binocles sur son nez. A peine, l'avait_-_il fait que les petits globes forcèrent le passage de ses paupières closes et s'installèrent dans ses orbites creuses.

« _-_Aaaaaah ! » Hurla_-_t_-_il de douleur.

Il voulut les arracher mais Hermione l'empêcha.

« _-_Attends un tout petit peu, ça va passer. » Lui murmura_-_t_-_elle d'une voix apaisante.

Il suivit son conseil et comme elle lui avait prédit, la douleur diminua rapidement. Ron ouvrit prudemment les paupières et à son grand étonnement et surtout avec plaisir, il découvrit qu'il avait réellement recouvré la vue. Il pouvait voir ses mains, le mur en face de lui…

« _-_Alors ? » Lui demanda anxieusement Hermione.

« _-_Ça marche ! » Dit_-_il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu es un génie, Hermione ! Tu es … »

Alors qu'il la détaillait de la tête au pied pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, il remarqua son ventre.

« _-_… Tu es enceinte ? » Fit_-_il surpris.

« _-_Oui ! » S'exclama_-_t_-_elle en rayonnant de joie et en caressant tendrement son ventre.

« _-_Toutes mes félicitations alors !…

_-_Merci ! »

Ron se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« _-_Comment as_-_tu fait pour ces lunettes ?

_-_Tu ne me demandes pas qui est le père ? » Fit Hermione.

_-_Non ! Pourquoi faire de toute manière ? Je pense savoir parfaitement qui s'est.

_-_Ah ? » S'étonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Tu félicitera Viktor de ma part… d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas venue avec lui aujourd'hui. »

Ron entendit Hermione partir d'un rire hystérique.

« _-_Ce … n'est … pas … Viktor !

_-_Ah, alors qui est_-_ce ? » Dit_-_il en se retournant pour la découvrir juste derrière lui.

« _-_Le père de mon enfant est mon premier et unique amour… Il suffit d'un regard de lui pour que je fonde … Nous avons toujours eu des relations tendus…

_-_Ne me dis pas que c'est Malfoy !

_-_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Dans ma vie, je n'ai fait l'amour qu'une seule fois … Je m'étais laissé emporté, bien que ce ne soit pas le bon mot, et cela a suffit.

_-_Une seule fois ? … Alors …. Ça serait moi le père ? »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, Ron poussa alors un hurlement de joie.

« _-_Je retrouve la vue et j'apprends que je vais devenir papa le même jour ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait laissé échappé sa joie, il s'affaissa en se mettant à pleurer.

« _-_Je ne mérite pas ça ! Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste, je ne voyais que mon propre malheur et pas celui des autres, j'ai fait du mal à tous ceux qui m'aimaient… Hermione, reprends tes lunettes et surtout tient cet enfant loin de moi !

_-_Shhhh ! » Fit la petite brune en caressant le front de Ron. « Je ne ferais rien de tout ça ! Tu as été celui qui a été le plus durement touché et je ne me suis pas comporté de la meilleure des manières… Je n'aurais pas du t'éviter après ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital. Je savais que tu m'avais protégé, je voulais t'en remercier et te dire que je t'aimais même si tu étais aveugle mais je n'ai pas pu refréné mes envies et ça a un peu dégénéré … »

Ron étouffa un rire.

« _-_… Quand j'ai réalisé ce que nous venions de faire, je ne savais plus quoi te dire sans que tu prennes ça pour de la pitié puis après notre dispute en août, j'ai eu mal. Je réalise maintenant que j'aurai du te forcer à m'écouter mais le mal est fait et rien ne peut le changer. Alors je te propose de tout reprendre entre nous à zéro… Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis amoureuse de toi et je suis accessoirement aussi enceinte de toi. »

Ron éclata de rire en entendant cela.

« _-_Ron ! » Le pressa Hermione.

« _-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, je suis amoureux de toi et je voudrais que tu m'épouses !

_-_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

_-_Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Alors ta réponse ?

_-_Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu précipité ?

_-_D'après ce que je vois, tu vas accoucher bientôt et ma mère va me tuer si son … d'ailleurs, c'est une fille ou garçon ? Enfin peu importe. Elle va me tuer si notre enfant naît alors que nous ne sommes pas mariés, alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

_-_Alors uniquement pour éviter à ta mère de faire une grosse bêtise et de finir bêtement ses jours à Azkaban, je dis oui. »

Ron l'embrassa alors lascivement.

« _-_Tu es certaine que c'est l'unique raison ? » Susurra_-_t_-_il à l'oreille de son amie.

« _-_A bien y réfléchir, il y en a bien une ou deux autres.

_-_Comme ?

_-_Je n'ai pas très envie que notre enfant grandisse sans père et sa grand_-_mère et qu'elle me demande sans arrêt pourquoi.

_-_Tu as dit elle ! Alors c'est une fille ! »

Hermione lui sourit énigmatiquement puis elle l'embrassa.

« _-_Mione ? » Parvint_-_il à articuler la bouche pleine de sa langue.

« _-_Quoi ? » Fit_-_elle sans cesser de l'embrasser.

« _-_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment marche ses lunettes.

_-_Maugrey.

_-_Quoi Maugrey ? C'est peut_-_être très clair pour toi mais moi, je suis dans le brouillard.

_-_Tu te souviens de son œil magique ?

_-_Tu veux dire que j'ai deux yeux magiques ? Que je peux voir à travers les murs ou que je peux regarder derrière moi sans bouger la tête ?

_-_Non ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à réduire l'angle de rotation ainsi que la puissance magique mais tu vois quand même mieux que tout le monde…. Le plus dur a quand même été de les régler pour que tes yeux regardent tous les deux dans la même direction.

_-_Ah ! » Fit Ron déçu. « Pourquoi ?

_-_Je n'ai pas très envie que tu regardes les autres filles dans la rue ou que tu les espionnes sous la douches pendant que tu te promènes dans la rue.

_-_Je n'ai même pas le droit de te regarder toi sous ta douche ?

_-_Non, tu en as même pas l'obligation.

_-_Tant mieux ! »

Ron s'aperçut alors qu'Hermione fixait ses « yeux ».

« _-_Il y a un problème ?

_-_Oui…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_La couleur des yeux est parfaite, c'est la même que tes vrais yeux, les mouvements sont parfaitement synchro mais j'aurai du prendre une monture plus ronde plus les lunettes… »

Ron soupira de soulagement tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire tout en mordillant les lèvres du roux.

« _-_Nous devrions redescendre. » Murmura_-_t_-_il soudain.

« _-_Nous pourrions attendre encore un peu …

_-_Je le voudrais mais je dois leurs présenter mes excuses.

_-_Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

_-_Je leur dois quand même. » Fit_-_il sombrement puis brusquement un sourire illumina son visage. « Je me dois aussi de leur montrer mes nouveaux yeux, leur présenter la future madame Ronald Weasley ainsi que notre héritière…

_-_Je ne te dirais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille !

_-_Notre héritier alors ?

_-_Ron ! »


	8. l'erreur

dernier petit one shot avant un long moment ... en principe, car tel que je me connais je suis capable d'en écrire un dès que j'aurai poster celui ci

en attendant bonne lecture lol

**

* * *

L'erreur**

« Vous avez déjà fait une erreur qui bouleverse radicalement votre vie ?

Je ne vous parle pas de bêtises d'écolier comme de balancer une bombabouse en plein milieu d'un cours ou un sort de Furonculus à un professeur ou un élève, ça tout le monde l'a fait au moins une fois. Je ne vous parle pas non plus de vous faire surprendre par vos parents ou vos professeurs dans un moment intime avec votre petite amie, mon frère Bill y a eu droit et ça été terrible, ou bien encore manquer de vous tuer en violant la moitié du règlement de l'école, ça a du m'arriver environ dix ou douze fois lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

Non ! Je vous parle de l'erreur fatale, celle que vous regrettez toute votre vie et que rien ne pourra jamais réparer. Et bien moi, c'est mon cas.

Je devrais quand même commencer par le début. Je vis, enfin je vivais depuis quelques années avec une fille extraordinaire, géniale, qui a tout pour plaire, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger Weasley... enfin ex_-_sous très peu de temps certainement. Nous nous connaissons depuis nous avons onze ans mais nous n'avons commencé à …nous fréquenter qu'à la fin de notre septième année. Tout notre entourage a poussé un immense ouf de soulagement quand c'est arrivé. Les plus heureux dans tout cela étaient notre meilleur ami Harry et ma sœur Ginny (et accessoirement sa petite amie mais c'est une autre histoire) qui avaient dû supporter nos tempérament de feu et j'exagère à peine en disant ça, au contraire même.

Nous nous sommes rapidement mis en ménage et encore plus rapidement mariés, bien que nos parents respectifs ne soient pas très chauds pour ça mais nous étions heureux ensembles et nous avons vécu quelques années de bonheur total. Bien sûr, nous avons eu nos hauts et nos bas, nous nous disputions souvent mais c'était là, la force de notre couple.

Quiconque nous connaissant un tant soit peu vous dira que si nous ne nous disputons pas, c'est que nous n'allions pas tarder à le faire ou que nous venons de nous réconcilier. Je vous certifie qu'une bonne dispute avec Hermione vaut toutes celle que vous avez pu avoir et aurez dans toute votre vie…

Elles étaient extraordinaires, puissantes, terrifiantes … vous pouvez ajouter tous les superlatifs que vous voudrez, ils correspondront à nos disputes, elles faisaient trembler les murs de notre maison mais c'est comme toutes les bonnes choses … elles ont une fin. On a commencé à s'engueuler moins fréquemment, moins puissamment. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai bien tenté de renverser la tendance, j'ai cherché tous les prétextes pour que nous nous hurlions l'un sur l'autre mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais le droit à la même attitude de la part d'Hermione. Elle m'écoutait distraitement m'égosiller pendant qu'elle continuait ses occupations. Selon les sujet, elle tenait compte ou non de mes hurlements.

Ça a duré jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sujet miracle ! Celui qui relançait sans coup férir nos disputes et c'est paradoxalement lui qui m'a fait la perdre. Quand nous étions en quatrième année à Poudlard, il y a eu le tournoi des trois sorciers et nous y avons connu un bulgare un peu plus âgé que nous et qui est instantanément tombé amoureux d'Hermione, je le jalousais parce que lui osait dire tout haut ce que moi, je n'osais même pas m'avouer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai découvert lors de l'une de nos disputes à sens unique que ce sujet tout particulièrement la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il suffisait que je mentionne son prénom, celui du bulgare pour qu'Hermione explose. Elle me certifiait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, qu'il était juste un ami et que c'est moi qu'elle aimait mais je faisais comme si je ne l'entendais pas… Je ne faisais semblant de la croire que lorsque j'estimais que la dispute avait assez duré. Ça marchait bien, trop bien peut_-_être. Au début, je n'utilisait cette méthode qu'en ultime recourt puis c'est devenu le principale sujet de nos engueulades, dans le même temps, celles ci augmentaient en fréquence, d'une fois tous les quinze jours, elles sont passées à une fois par semaine puis une fois tous les deux jours pour finir à tous les jours. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'y étais devenu accros, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer même si j'étais conscient que ça détruisait notre couple…

Hermione n'en pouvait plus alors hier soir, quand elle s'est plantée devant moi, j'ai compris, qu'elle me quittait… Enfin si seulement ça avait été ça, j'aurai pu le comprendre… Elle avait ce regard, celui qu'elle m'adressait avant que nous sortions ensemble, ce mélange de défi, de fierté et en même temps d'immense tristesse. Il semblait me dire qu'elle avait raison et moi tort, qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle me reprenne à faire ça et qu'elle aimerait que je cesse de la rendre malheureuse…

Et quand Hermione a commencé à parler, mon univers s'est écroulé sous mes pieds. Tout ce que j'avais pu inventer au sujet de son ami bulgare n'était rien par rapport à la réalité.

Pour que j'ai enfin une raison de hurler sur elle à propos de Viktor, elle avait passé la journée chez lui et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté…

Maintenant je me demande ce que je dois faire.

_-_Vous devriez peut_-_être rentrez chez vous et lui expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

_-_Vous croyez ?

_-_Je ne sais pas moi, je suis juste éboueur et je voudrais surtout que vous vous leviez que je puisse vider cette poubelle. »


	9. peurs de Ron

_-_Bill Weasley, acceptez_-_vous de prendre Fleur Delacour, ici présente, pour épouse ? Déclara le mage célébrant la cérémonie de mariage de son frère aîné.

_-_Oui, répondit celui_-_ci en couvant du regard sa future épouse.

Ron sentit son cœur se pincer. Tout le monde partageait le bonheur des deux époux… Tout le monde sauf lui… Harry et Ginny se souriaient avec espoir, sa mère pleurait sur l'épaule de son père, Remus Lupin serait la main de Tonks. Même ses frères regardaient avec convoitise les amies de Fleur qui le leur rendaient bien. Non, le seul qui n'était pas heureux, c'était lui… et Hermione.

Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à capter son regard depuis le début de la cérémonie mais il s'y refusait. Il préférait encore fixer Bill et Fleur que de la regarder. S'il le faisait, lui prenait la main ou même l'effleurait, ça serait lui faire une promesse qu'il savait ne pouvoir tenir… Pourtant tout ce que le mage disait, il le ferait. Oui, il aimerait Hermione dans la joie ou la tristesse, en bonne santé ou malade, dans la richesse ou plus probablement dans la pauvreté mais en aucun cas, il ne pouvait lui promettre qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient à la place de son frère et de la française.

Dans quelques heures, il partirait avec Harry et Hermione à la recherche de ces satanés Horcruxes de Voldemort et quand ce serait fait, Harry livrerai combat contre lui et, tout le monde l'espérait, Harry l'enverrait au_-_delà des neufs cercles des enfers. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que Ginny qui soit plus ou moins au courant de leur projet mais ce dont il était sûr et dont il était le seul conscient, c'est que lui, Ron Weasley, n'en reviendrait probablement pas.

Il était le pion sacrifiable, celui dont la mort n'entraverait en rien la quête d'Harry. Harry était essentiel et Hermione le cerveau de l'équipe mais lui n'était rien, il n'avait ni la ruse, l'instinct de survie ou les réflexes hors du commun de son meilleur ami ni la logique, la prudence ou l'intelligence de sa meilleure amie… il était Ron, juste Ron, celui avec tous les défauts. Même Ginny se révélerai plus compétente que lui…

_-_Tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda Hermione dans un murmure inquiet.

Il cessa provisoirement de fixer son assiette pour la dévisager, elle était tellement belle… Cependant la réelle inquiétude mélangée à une pointe d'espoir qu'il vit sur son visage lui rappela avec précision pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, pourquoi il ne devait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Bien que tous les deux soient parfaitement conscient qu'ils s'aimaient, aucun n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas et l'avouer à l'autre. Néanmoins, il savait que s'il restait proche d'elle, il finirait tôt ou tard par craquer et lui dire…

Ron n'avait pas envie de commencer une relation avec Hermione pour qu'elle s'achève quelques jours ou semaine plus tard avec son décès, il voulait vivre avec elle, vivre près d'elle pendant des années, des dizaines d'années ! Au cas plus qu'improbable où il survivrait à leur épopée, il lui dirait … ou alors juste avant de mourir mais en aucune autre occasion.

_-_Ron, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

_-_Oui, répondit_-_il en détournant le regard d'elle et en se mettant à jouer avec les aliments dans son assiette.

Il sentait le poids du regard de la jeune femme qui l'observait. Depuis son arrivé, une semaine et demi plutôt, elle semblait attendre qu'il se déclare et les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient pu échanger allaient dans ce sens, avant que sa mère ne décrète par mesure de sécurité avec le mariage, toutes lettres entrant ou sortant du Terrier seraient soumises à une inspection pour y détecter d'éventuelles sortilèges ou que des informations confidentielles sur l'Ordre du Phénix n'y soient involontairement révélées. Leurs lettres étaient devenues banales par peur que Molly Weasley n'y comprenne ce qu'ils tentaient maladroitement de s'avouer. Cela avait été cependant salutaire pour Ron, qui avait réalisé qu'en l'état actuel des choses, son espérance de vie touchait bientôt à son terme. Il avait frôlé la mort tellement souvent qu'il fallait bien qu'elle vienne un jour prendre son du.

_-_Tu es certain que tu sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle et tu touches à peine à ton assiette, fit de nouveau Hermione, pleine de sollicitude.

_-_Je vais bien ! Grogna_-_t_-_il. … Vais voir si Maman n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main, ajouta_-_t_-_il en se levant précipitamment.

_-_Mais… murmura Hermione d'une voix triste.

Si Ron ne courut pas jusqu'au Terrier, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Hermione qu'il s'enfuyait ou passer pour un grand benêt auprès des invités… même si ce dernier point devait être déjà acquis avec la propension de sa famille à le ridiculiser devant autrui. Il se força néanmoins à marcher le plus calmement possible mais dès qu'il eut passé la porte de la cuisine et qu'il eut la certitude qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus le voir, il s'appuya contre le mur et tenta de se calmer.

_-_Ron ! Aboya sa mère en le faisant sursauter. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Si c'est pour avoir une part de gâteau supplémentaire, tu peux retourner t'assoire ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'envisager d'en chiper une lorsque j'aurai le dos tourner, je sais exactement combien il y en a et s'il en manque une, c'est la tienne que je donnerai à la place ! Alors maintenant file !

_-_Je venais aux toilettes, mentit_-_il.

_-_Et celle que nous avons installée dehors ? Elles sont pour qui ? Les croups ?

_-_Fred et George y ont balancé des bombabouses.

_-_Quoi ? Hurla Molly Weasley en sortant précipitamment du Terrier, un roulant à pâtisserie dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

Il n'avait pas menti sur ce coup là, il avait juste omis de préciser que dès qu'ils s'en étaient aperçu, ils les y avaient enfermés après les avoir stupéfixés.

Un instant, il envisagea de prendre une part de gâteau, il n'avait certes pas faim mais du gâteau, ça ne se refusait pas comme ça. Néanmoins il repoussa cette idée et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, il espérait qu'ainsi il cesserait de rougir dès qu'Hermione lui adressait la parole ou le touchait. Il faisait tout pour éviter de rester seul mais dans une maison en pleine effervescence, les occasions de la croiser ne manquaient pas.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter, depuis combien de temps s'observait_-_il dans le miroir ?

_-_Ron, tu es là ? Entendit_-_il.

Hermione ! Elle avait du s'inquiéter de pas le revoir revenir ou alors elle l'avait suivi…

_-_Ron ? Ça va ?

_-_Oui…

Comment pouvait_-_il répondre ça alors que tout son être hurlait qu'une chose, qu'il ne se sentirait jamais bien tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé ! Plus il la savait proche, plus l'envie se faisait pressante. La nuit dernière, il avait rêvé qu'elle se glissait dans son lit et qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

_-_Tu es certain ? Parce que je te trouve un peu bizarre en ce moment, murmura la jeune femme si bas qu'il dut se coller à la porte pour l'entendre.

_-_J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne ces derniers temps, mentit_-_il en ouvrant la porte.

Tout de suite Hermione se précipita pour le prendre le bras, le visage reflétant une inquiétude dont Ron ne se souvenait pas l'y avoir déjà vu avec une telle intensité. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans une telle expectative, ils devraient s'expliquer une fois pour toute. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait…

_-Mission impossible_, susurra perfidement une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle était aussi bornée que lui, si ce n'est plus, elle détestait avoir tort et surtout avoir tort contre lui.

_-_Hermione, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, fit_-_il en fixant un point juste au dessus de son oreille.

Cependant il ne put ignorer le petit cri de surprise et l'expression de joie mélangé à de l'excitation qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle remarque le sérieux qu'il affichait.

_-_On va dans ma chambre.

Ils montèrent en silence mais Ron sentait sur sa nuque le regard d'Hermione. Il l'invita à s'assoire sur son lit alors qu'il allait récupérer une chaise de bureau pour se mettre face à elle.

_-_Que veux_-_tu me dire, Ron ? Murmura avec crainte son amie.

_-_Tu … Tu te rends compte qu'entre nous deux, tout a changé… qu'on est plus tout à fait des amis… non pas que tu n'es plus mon amie, bien au contraire mais …

Hermione hocha vivement la tête et Ron eut l'impression que la première fois depuis six ans, elle ne trouvait rien à redire à ses propos. Il s'empêcha de sourire car cela gâcherait toute possibilité qu'elle prenne bien ce qui allait suivre et cela finirait inévitablement en hurlement et en porte qui claque.

_-_Nous sommes savons tous les deux ce qui se passe … mais je ne peux pas…

Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux, ne paraissant pas comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

_-_… en fait, ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas, c'est surtout que je ne veux pas…

**Clac !**

Le son claque dans la chambre, Ron se tenait la joue tandis qu'Hermione, debout devant lui, le surplombait de toute sa taille.

_-_Quelles stupidités ont encore germés dans ton cerveau déficient ?

_-_On ne peut pas être ensemble parce que je sais que ça ne durera pas….

_-_Et pourquoi cela ? Explique_-_moi donc ton raisonnement que je sache à quoi m'en tenir !

Il avait déjà vu Hermione en colère mais jamais avec une telle amplitude.

_-_Alors tu m'expliques !

Ron soupira et tenta péniblement d'exposer son raisonnement mais le regard dur de son amie lui asséchait la bouche et rendait plus difficile le cheminement de ses idées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que jamais et la réaction d'Hermione ne l'aida guère.

_-_A cause de qui avons_-_nous si peu de temps ? Qui a préféré sortir avec Lavande Brown plutôt qu'avec moi ? Hurla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_TOI ! S'entendit_-_il répondre avec colère.

_-_QUOI MOI ? JE NE T'AI JAMAIS OBLIGE A EMBRASSER LAVANDE !

_-_BIEN SUR QUE SI !

_-_COMMENT ÇA, MOI ?

_-_C'EST TOI QUI M'A POUSSE A FAIRE TOUT ÇA ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS EMBRASSE TON VICKY….

_-_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, son prénom est Viktor ! Et de toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que j'ai embrassé Viktor te dérange tant que ça !

Ron se leva en poussant sa chaise brutalement derrière lui.

_-_TU NE VOIS PAS CE QUE ÇA POUVAIT ME FAIRE ? TU DISAIS QUE C'ETAIT JUSTE UN AMI ! TU SAVAIS QUE JE T'AIMAIS ET TU L'AS EMBRASSE !

_-_TOI AUSSI, TU AS EMBRASSE LAVANDE ALORS QUE TU SAVAIS QUE JE T'AIMAIS !

_-_CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT LA MEME CHOSE !

_-_COMMENT ÇA ? Hurla Hermione en poussant Ron contre le mur. MOI, J'AI EMBRASSE VIKTOR PARCE QUE LUI AU MOINS IL AVAIT VU QUE J'ETAIS UNE FILLE !

_-_Pour le remercier, grogna_-_t_-_il sarcastiquement avec un rictus de dégoût. Tu aurais pu donner ton premier baiser par amour et tu as préféré le donner en remerciement.

_-_TU L'AS BIEN DONNE POUR TE VENGER ! S'époumona la jeune femme en commençant à le frapper sur le torse.

_-_Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'ai regretté et que je continue à le regretter, fit_-_il en l'attrapant par le poignet et en l'attirant contre lui.

Hermione se mit à pleurer contre son torse tandis qu'il glissait une main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

_-_Ron, tu ne vas pas mourir…

_-_Tu veux que je te fasse la liste des fois où j'ai failli mourir ? Rien que cette année, il y a eu l'empoisonnement et l'attaque des Mangemorts et si on regarde avant …

_-_Parce que je n'ai pas frôlé la mort moi aussi ?

_-_Ma mort sera quand même…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione le gifla violemment une nouvelle fois, il sentit du sang dans sa bouche, il avait du se mordre la langue lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé.

_-_Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as peur de t'engager.

_-_J'ai peur de m'engager ? Je suis tout de même rester six mois avec Lavande.

Hermione renifla de dédain avant de s'écarter de lui et d'aller observer par la fenêtre les festivités qui se poursuivaient à l'extérieur, ignorantes de la discussion qui se déroulait au dernièr étage du Terrier. Ron resta interdit, il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire ou plutôt il ne le savait que trop bien et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

_-_Hermione ? Murmura_-_t_-_il en s'approchant de la jeune femme puis voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione… oui, je suis un froussard… j'ai peur de perdre … je préfère te savoir vivante loin de moi que morte près de moi… il n'y aurait que moi, je te demanderai de m'épouser dès aujourd'hui … mais tu …

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas une nouvelle la possibilité de finir sa phrase. Toutefois, elle ne l'en empêcha pas d'une gifle mais en l'embrassant. Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme fut surpris par cette réaction et il tenta maladroitement de la repousser mais son baiser était tellement plus agréable que ceux de Lavande. Il était doux, si doux, apaisant, si plein de promesses pour l'avenir et dans le même temps, terriblement passionné et empli d'exigences. En quelques mots, le baiser d'Hermione était au_-_delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu rêvé.

Plus rien n'existait autour de lui mis à part les lèvres d'Hermione, dont il parcourait les courbes de son corps avec ses mains et qui en faisait de même sur le sien. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi souder mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque les sortit de leur extase. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour déterminer qui ou quoi les avait dérangé mais ils ne découvrirent rien de particulier ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur eux_-_mêmes. Ron contempla longuement le visage d'Hermione, repoussant deci delà une mèche de cheveux se promenant sur son visage. Il fut brusquement pris de vertige, il la repoussa délicatement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit et de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle était profondément blessée par son attitude

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais l'air refusait aussi bien d'entrer que de sortir. Ce qu'il ressentait l'emplissait à la fois de joie et de crainte, il avait embrassé Hermione Granger, la fille dont il était amoureux depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'osait se de l'avouer et maintenant que c'était fait, il avait peur que tout cela ne se révèle encore une qu'un rêve ou pire qu'elle l'ai bien embrassé mais qu'à présent elle ne réalise qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait.

_-_Ron ? Murmura la jeune femme en s'accroupissant devant lui, posant une main sur son genou tandis que l'autre se glissait sous son menton et lui relevait lentement la tête. Parles_-_moi Ron.

Le contact de sa paume sur sa joue provoqua en lui des frissons, il savait à quel point elle pouvait être dur avec lui mais il ignorait jusqu'à présent la puissance de sa douceur.

_-_S'il te plait, Ron, regardes_-_moi ! Parles_-_moi ! Le supplia_-_t_-_elle.

Ron était tiraillé entre ses désirs et ses craintes. Inévitablement il dirait ou ferait une chose blessante et en réponse, elle le quitterait… Plus ils auraient passé de temps ensemble et plus la vie après leur rupture lui serait insupportable, il était alors préférable qu'ils arrêtent tout avant même de commencer, qu'ils arrêtent maintenant…

_-_On ne peut pas, Hermione… murmura_-_t_-_il en évitant de croiser son regard.

_-_Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi ? Susurra_-_t_-_elle avec douceur mais Ron y percevait nettement les tremolos de peur dans sa voix.

_-_Je suis certain que je vais bientôt mourir et tu en souffrirais … et même dans le cas plus qu'improbable où je survivrais, je te ferais souffrir tôt ou tard…

_-_C'est ici et maintenant que tu me blesses ! Tu préfères fuir sans même nous laisser une chance. Moi aussi, je suis effrayée ! Moi aussi, je me dis que dès que nous aurons quitté le Terrier, chaque jour sera peut_-_être le dernier ! Pourtant je ne me laisse pas abattre… si je m'écoutais, que je me laissais guider par mes frayeurs et mon instinct, j'irai me réfugier dans le seul endroit où je me sente en sécurité…

_-_Tes foutus bouquins, murmura_-_t_-_il instinctivement avant de se préparer à recevoir une inévitable gifle mais contre toute attente, elle ne vint pas.

Quand il osa enfin tourner les yeux, il la découvrit souriant à sa réflexion.

_-_Tout à fait… mais je ne le ferais pas…. Parce qu'Harry a besoin de moi … de toi… de nous … Et puis j'ai découvert récemment que la sécurité et l'apaisement que me procuraient mes livres n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que je ressens lorsque tu me serres dans tes bras.

Ron sentir ses joues lui chauffer tandis qu'il voyait le sourire d'Hermione s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait écarlate.

_-_Tu crois qu'on arrivera à aider convenablement Harry si on doit ignorer ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ?

Il n'y avait jusqu'alors pas songé à cette éventualité et il devait reconnaître qu'encore une fois elle avait raison. Comment pouvait_-_elle avoir tort de toute manière ou plutôt comment lui, Ronald Weasley, connu et reconnu comme étant la personne ayant le moins de flair et de tact de tout Poudlard depuis des décennies, pourrait_-_il avoir raison ?

_-_Ça sera très dur en effet mais …

_-_N'ajoute plus rien, souffla Hermione en posant son front contre le sien.

_-_Mais …

_-_Chut ! Ne … Dis … Plus … Rien … Et… Fais… Moi… Confiance… glissa la jeune femme en déposant un baiser après chaque mot.

Ron avait bien envie de lui faire confiance… C'était plus rassurant de la croire. Finalement après une courte hésitation, il attira Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Alors qu'avec Lavande, leurs baisers ressemblaient plus au concours de celui qui irait le plus loin dans la gorge de l'autre sans respirer, ceux qu'il partageait avec Hermione ressemblaient à une communion, leurs langues jouaient ensembles, se cherchaient, se découvraient, se titillaient… tout était parfait mais cette fois se fut_-_elle qui rompit leur baiser.

_-_On devrait arrêter, murmura_-_t_-_elle en tentant de s'éloigner de lui.

_-_Pourquoi ? Fit_-_il en la retenant et en essayant de capturer ses lèvres.

_-_Parce que quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre, dit la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement agacé avant d'ajouter en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Les jumeaux par exemple ou même pire … ta mère.

Là, il compris le danger. Si sa mère les voyait ainsi s'embrasser sur son lit, même le fait qu'elle marie son fils aîné ne l'empêcherait pas de faire un scandale. Il lâcha prestement Hermione qui se releva tout en tentant de se recoiffer et de déplisser sa robe, Ron ne tardant pas à l'imiter. Ils s'apprêtèrent à redescendre mais Ron retint son amie par la main.

_-_Comment on fait ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Comment on fait quoi ? S'agaça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Comment on fait en bas ? On leur dit aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble ou on attend une autre occasion ?

Une expression de panique traversa son visage d'habitude si sûre d'elle mais elle s'effaça bien vite pour être remplacée par celle plus habituelle de sérénité, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ouvrit la porte.

_-_Je suis certaine que personne n'y fera attention…

Ils s'avancèrent entre les tables et comme elle l'avait prédit, le fait qu'ils apparaissent main dans la main ne choqua personne et ils purent s'assoire sans être importuner mais à peine Ron commençait_-_il à engloutir sa part de gâteau que sa mère s'approcha de lui et en glissa une seconde dans son assiette.

_-_Je sais que les émotions, ça creuse… dit_-_elle avant de l'embrasser sur le joue et d'en faire de même avec Hermione.


End file.
